


Snatched-Rewrite

by AquaTonic



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragonball Z
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon, Crossover, Dragonball Z - Freeform, F/M, Pregnant Sex, Rating: M, Sharing a Bed, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaTonic/pseuds/AquaTonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpectedly swooped up, Makoto Kino is told she will marry a stranger's son. When she gets a good look at Trunks Briefs, will she change her refusal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Snatch [Rewrite]  
Prologue

 

Makoto Kino stifled a yawn while stretching her gloved hands above her head. Closing her eyes to upturn to the afternoon sun, she let out a long, pleased sigh before gazing at her work. Neatly kept rows of roses surrounded her, their fragrance dancing in the breeze and soft petals reaching towards the blue sky. Trying a new fertilizer this year, Makoto was glad to see how fast her plants grew and bloomed, ready for the new season. The end of her season would be the Rose Festival, a yearly tradition since Crystal Tokyo was complete to celebrate the new age of peace. Every year, Makoto carefully tended and put so much love into the multicolored rose crop, hoping to make her harvest bigger than the previous year.

Design teams from all over the city bid for her roses to use on their parade floats. There was nothing more joyous than watching how her flowers were artfully used. This year, the artists would be in for a surprise; she’d tried her hand at splicing and was pleased with the result. Rising to her feet, Makoto brushed the moist soil from her jeans and tossed her gloves into a wicker basket. Walking through the bushels, she decided to check on her new roses planted away from her main crop. Crossing a dirt road, Makoto happily slipped into the dense forest on the cusp of her property. 

Being a friend to the palace rulers had its advantages; she’d been awarded a ten acre parcel for her years of service and title as Princess of the Emerald Tower. Within two years of hard work, sweat, and tears, it finally yielded its first crop of flowers. At first, she sold her plants in the local farmer’s market every Friday and Saturday afternoon. It was a success, and brought in enough revenue to save up for opening her flower shop. Makoto began to reap the success of her labors, hiring two store clerks and four laborers for the fields to keep up with demands. She’d alternate days in the field and shop, feeling her bosom swell with pride at the happy faces ordering her flowers.

Jumping over a fallen log, Makoto entered a small meadow nestled in the forest where she kept her secret project. The earth was very fertile here, giving her the perfect sanctuary. The sun kissed the blooming buds starting to open. They were larger than the average rose and the colored turned out marvelous. Her hand gently touched an opening blossom, looking at the ebony petals lined with an emerald green. She couldn’t wait to debut her new creation at the Rose Festival ball next month.

One of her friends, Rei Hino, was already working on her gown. Like the other senshi, Rei was rewarded for her years protecting Serenity and the Earth. Her gift was a fully paid scholarship to a fashion institute and a sum of money to help her begin. It was a wise investment; Rei had climbed the ladders of success quickly becoming a well-known name in their city and took a limited number of gown orders for the ball each year. Makoto felt blessed, seeing how successful her friends were becoming at following their dreams. Ami Muzino did become a doctor, hired on at the Crystal Palace and assisted in the birth of Chibi-usa. Minako Aino went on to become a singing sensation, coming back from tour each year to attend the ball or write a new album in her private residence.

Trekking back through the woods, Makoto perked when she heard some voices close to her location; they were tense and aggravated.

“Tell me where she is boy,” a raspy, arrogant voice demanded.

“I-I-I don’t know, she was just here a few minutes a-g-g-o,” stuttered one of her new hires. Starting to jog, Makoto exited the forest to see a muscular man holding her worker in the air by the scruff of his shirt.

“Put him down,” Makoto ordered, dropping her basket. The spikey haired man turned to her with a smirk and dropped his victim.

“You’re better looking in person,” he complimented, starting to walk in her direction. Makoto moved into the defense, feeling her muscles itching for a fight. It’d been a while since she’d been in a match but still trained in the evenings to keep her skills up. “You’re coming with me.”

Makoto dodged his grip, her auburn brow furrowing. “No, I’m not.”

This seemed to strangely please the man whose chuckle sent a feeling a dread down her spine before charcoal orbs looked her over once more. He pushed up the pale blue sleeves of his button up, muscles flexing with every movement. Who was this guy?

“Alright, I’ll play.” Vegeta enjoyed the challenge, although it wouldn’t be much of a fight against a woman who thought she had skill against him. Keeping his movements slow, he was impressed how she countered and blocked his hands. Her body moved gracefully like a dancer and recoiled, waiting for an opening. His ego puffed, knowing he was right to want this woman as a daughter-in-law; the documentary he’d watched didn’t do her justice.

Makoto knew she had the upper hand, feeling her powers coarse through her veins as she began powering up a small shock that could leave him winded. At times, her friends joked she was taser with unlimited voltage. Seeing an opening, Makoto wasn’t sure if he did it on purpose or not; the stranger was skilled and looked like he was holding back. Going in for the strike, her fingers jabbed right into his ribs where she released the shock. Vegeta grimaced slightly, muscles spasmed but did not fall; instead, he looked very much amused.

She didn’t expect his movements to speed up a bit while she continued to wait for another opening and push to a higher voltage. Taking another strike, Makoto let the electricity pour out of her fingertips. The man grimaced and slowed for a moment as his muscles twitched uncontrollably. Wanting to end this fast and get back to work, Makoto attacked but he was moving even faster…how was that possible? He ducked under her kick, blocked her knee thrust, elbow jab, throat chop, and punch. Flipping backwards to get away, Makoto gasped when she saw him disappear and felt her arms pulled behind.

“What do you want?” asked Makoto, her chest rising and falling as adrenaline.

“To marry my son,” Vegeta responded before knocking her over the head. The female wilted as he hoisted her limp body over a shoulder and looked at the workers staring in shock. Smirking, Vegeta floated into the air and flew off.


	2. Chapter One

Snatched [Rewrite]  
Chapter One

 

Vegeta felt proud of himself, making it to Satan City in record timing with his prized cargo; he’d accepted the challenge from his son, finding a perfect match for him in a little over two weeks. Stumbling on a video Goten was watching, and looking it up later in awe: women in short skirts fighting in Tokyo, protecting the city, and saving humans. The tall auburn haired woman caught his eye in the documentary about the warriors of Crystal Tokyo. He visited her shop a few times, the first to get a look at her and the next to buy something. The small flower shop had a variety of plants and boasted awards for the Rose Festival three consecutive years. She’d been kind, helping him choose a flower arrangement for his wife and giving a complimentary bag of cookies. He’d eaten the whole bag on the flight home, and the flowers did the trick.

Circling the white dome of Capsule Corps, Vegeta moved in for the landing only to drop when he felt a burning shock rip through his body. They tumbled to the rounded top and started sliding in different directions. Makoto strained to find anything to grab onto, the sleek metal texture impenetrable. Preparing for a hard landing, she jumped and summersaulted to the ground. The pressure to her ankles slightly hurt, it was no wonder she normally wore boots. Breaking into a sprint, Makoto ran straight for the street but skidded to a halt when her kidnapper appeared. He was not pleased.

“Blasted woman!” he bellowed, coal brows tightly knitted. Makoto was shocked he was still standing after how much electricity she pumped into him. What was he? He grabbed her arm with inhuman speed and started dragging her across the grass. She winced at his strength, trying to pull away while charging another shock. Vegeta sprung into the air and flew straight to his son’s office window, dangling the troublesome woman. Raising his hand, he blasted a hole where he tossed the unsuspecting Makoto onto the rubble littered floor.

Rolling to her feet, Makoto felt her temper finally reach its peak; she was not going to be thrown around like a rag doll for his pleasure. Razor sharp oak leaves appeared in her hands as she started shooting them at the kidnapper, grinning when one landed. Wrapping an invisible string around her palm, she jerked him into the room and started pumping electricity into him. He fell to the floor, grunting, and muscles jerking violently. Ceasing the volts, Makoto panted; she wasn’t sure how long she could keep this up. Using this much of her power was tiring against a foe that wouldn’t stay down. There was no way he could be human, and if he was an AI, his circuits would have been fried.

“Let me leave or I’ll shock you again,” Makoto threatened, trying to calm her panting chest. Vegeta stopped twitching and grunted, smoke coming from the scorched mark on his chest where the leaf imbedded. He couldn’t help but smirked, feeling even more confident in his choice.

“You’re going to marry my son,” he reiterated. Makoto scoffed and wiped a light sweat from her brow.

“That’s not the answer I was looking for,” Makoto ground out and shocked him again. Vegeta fought it, his twitching hand grabbing the leaf and throwing it back at her. Makoto barely dodged it, feeling the sharp blade slice her upper arm.

“What in kami is going on in here?” yelled a woman marching across the room. Her bright cerulean eyes glared at her husband and the strange new woman. “Vegeta, explain right now why you’re blasting our business!”

Makoto was floored. This crazy man blasted a hole into his own building? Watching the short-haired business woman grab the man by the ear was a little more enjoyable than she anticipated.

“I brought Trunks a wife,” he answered matter-of-factly. Bulma Briefs gazed at the young woman almost approvingly, a soft smile pulling at her lips as she released his ear.

“What is your name dear?” Bulma asked softly, stepping over the bits of metal towards Makoto. Moving into the defense, Makoto took a step back into a stance and kept her eyes on both of them. Bulma put her manicured hands up and stopped moving. “No one’s going to hurt you sweetie, especially not my husband.”

“Makoto Kino,” she offered, staying ready.

“Miss Kino, I am Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corps and you’ve met my husband Vegeta,” the teal-haired woman began, “Why don’t we go somewhere more comfortable and talk? I’m sure this is a misunderstanding.”

Makoto looked between the two and licked her dry lips. Talking was better than fighting, especially since Bulma looked level-headed, and she was starving. Makoto let down her guard slowly.

“We could talk over lunch,” she suggested, watching Bulma light up.

“Come, let’s get you cleaned up and a change of clothes,” offered Bulma, taking Makoto by the arm and leading the way. Bulma took her to the elevator to the top floor where her office and laboratory sat, sometimes sharing the laboratory space with her son. “What are your sizes?”

Makoto watched the Bulma input the data as a large selection of clothing came up on the pad. Why didn’t they have this technology in Crystal Tokyo? It would be easier than sliding through her closet trying to figure out what to wear.

“Feel free to take a shower and I’ll patch you up when you’re done, the clothes are on the way,” Bulma offered and left Makoto to the shower. Thankful for the privacy and steamy shower, her muscles begin to relax. This was turning into one hell of a day and all she could think about were her roses. She needed to get back; this was an important time of year especially for her hidden project. Wrapping her hair in a towel, Makoto checked her wounds to see the cut already healing and bruised hand print fading. It was one of the perks being a senshi, wounds healed faster than normal and helped to keep her identity a secret in the past. Now, almost everyone knew who she was.

Getting ready, Makoto frowned at the items in the garment bag and shoe box but slipped into them since her work clothes disappeared. The summer dress was modest, except for the hemline coming two inches above her knee. Running her hands over the pink floral printed chiffon fabric, she had to admit it was lovely. She looked forward to the days working in her shop when she could slip into a casual dress. Slipping into snowy flats, Makoto exited the bathroom to see Bulma pleased.

“You look wonderful,” she remarked. “This way, Miss Kino.”

Silently, Makoto trudged along. There had to be more to this lunch than Bulma was letting on, a hunching suspicion growing. Hesitating before entering the sleek red hover car and staring at Bulma, Makoto frowned.

“Where are you taking me?” she questioned.

“It’s about fifteen minutes away, one of my favorite places that will provide us with a quiet, and private, area to talk,” Bulma babbled. “Vegeta went home to change, he’ll meet us there.”

Slipping into the tanned leather seat, Makoto let out a sigh and leaned back into the comfortable seat. “Where am I?”

“You’re in Satan City.” Makoto snapped her head immediately to her host. It had to be impossible; there was no way she was out for that long. Her kidnapper flew, was it likely for him to move at such inhuman speeds covering 500 miles? Biting her lip, Makoto felt helpless and stuck. She had no ID, no passport, no money, her purse was back in the work truck, and was at the mercy of her captives. Was this part of their plan, to keep her vulnerable? Trying not to panic, she pulled on a veil of calm as they walked into the restaurant.

“Right this way Mrs. Briefs, would you like to order some drinks while you wait?” offered the host, leading them down stone steps.

“Please take my guest back, I need to use the facilities,” Bulma excused as she left Makoto to be seated. The host led her through a French-looking restaurant, rustic and comfortable. Entering through French doors, the private room was extravagant nestled on a patio. It boasted a private bar, cozy fireplace, and a view of a very-well maintained garden.

“Would you like something to drink Miss?” the neatly dressed host asked.

“A mimosa, please,” she ordered, walking to the end of the patio. Taking the offered drink, Makoto sipped it while the names of all the plants went through her mind.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Trunks Briefs rushed from the business meeting after a call from his mom and started to head across town. She sounded a bit panicked, saying they needed to have a meeting immediately because of something his father had done. He wasn’t sure what it could be now, finding that his father was irrational at times. Did he crush another gadget he couldn’t figure out how to work? Or blow something up in a fit of rage?

Parking at their usual restaurant, Trunks fixed his wind-blown lavender locks that managed to slip free from their restraint. Buttoning his jacket and straightening his tie, he walked down the familiar stone floor to the back. Une Fleur was the most accommodating places they dined, having brought a number of personal clients. Entering the usual private room, Trunks stopped short as he stared at the tall auburn-haired splendor with her back turned. It’d been a few weeks since his parents tried to set him up, was this one of his mom’s tricks?

She turned when he fully entered the room, sipping the orange liquid casually and pausing when emerald orbs made contact.

“I’m Trunks Briefs, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” his smooth baritone caressed her, bringing a blush to her cheeks. Shaking his offered hand, she couldn’t rip her eyes away from the sapphire gems or push the heat from her cheeks. She hadn’t expected him to be so…handsome.

“Makoto Kino,” she offered, straightening her posture and feeling glad she’d cleaned up. Dirt stained jeans, and windblown hair would have made a rather odd impression.

“Please, have a seat,” Trunks offered, pulling a heavy wooden chair out for his guest before seating himself across. “Tell me, where are you from?”

Makoto couldn’t believe the casualty of his tone and demeanor. Did he know nothing of what had transpired this morning? Deciding to play it cool and calm, Makoto participated in the small talk.

“I’m from Crystal Tokyo,” she began, watching the lavender brows raise in surprise. “I own a small flower boutique in the city. What do you do Mr. Briefs?”

“Please, call me Trunks,” he insisted. “I’m the Vice President of Capsule Corps.”

“What do you produce? I haven’t heard of it before,” she questioned, curiously.

“All our products come in a small capsule ranging from hover cars to houses. We’re able to program and customize each capsule to fit customer needs,” Trunks explained, watching the surprise wash over her.

“That’s amazing,” Makoto admitted, her rosy mouth pulling into a smile. “Sounds like something we need over in Crystal Tokyo.”

“I’m heading there this week to meet with the royal family in hopes of expanding,” he revealed, noticing a warm smile. Makoto felt relieved, he was her ticket home and couldn’t wait to get back.

“I apologize for the wait, I had a business call to take,” Bulma interrupted, beaming at how cozy the two looked over drinks. She was already thinking of the beautiful grandchildren they could make, hoping that this dating arrangement would work in her favor. Taking a seat next to Makoto, Bulma motioned for Vegeta to join from the hallway. “So, what do you think of my son?”

Makoto nearly choked on a sip of her drink at the question.

“You don’t need to answer,” Trunks covered, seeing her body stiffen. Bulma huffed a bit, and decided to get down to business now that their meal was served.

“Well, we do have a lot to discuss Miss Kino,” Bulma began, “like starting out with dating my son.”

“What makes you think I’d agree instead of reporting you? It could throw a wedge in your negotiations for expansion to Crystal Tokyo,” Makoto replied, taking a bite of seafood crepes and feeling her taste buds rejoice. She slowly paced herself, even though her stomach was ravenous.

“How would reporting Vegeta benefit you?” Bulma probed. Makoto smiled and set down her fork.

“By now, all four of my employees have reported my abduction,” she began and cast a look to Vegeta. “I could speak to the royal family on your behalf and make this seem like a small misunderstanding.”

Trunks watched the savvy minx negotiate; she wasn’t only beautiful but intelligent, making the best of an awkward situation. If his father abducted her, there had to be a reason. When set up on dates, his mother tended to go for the beautiful women but this was a first from his father, he wasn’t sure what to expect.

“So, what is it you would like as compensation?” asked Bulma, glancing between the two. Makoto took her sweet time answering, knowing the silence was deafening as she took another bite. Looking at the muscular male, Makoto wondered if she could help him escape his parent’s control.

“Since Trunks is traveling to Crystal Tokyo, I’ll agree to a few casual dates,” began Makoto.

“Two dates a week, for the entirety of his stay and clear up the misunderstanding,” Bulma countered.

“If our schedules allow it, I will have a few days of work to make up for when I return. Add a couple of days working at my flower shop for loss of productivity, that closet organizer and you’ve got a deal,” Makoto pushed, really only wanting the closet organizer. She couldn’t wait to show it to her friends and hoped it was one of the products Capsule Corps would bring to the city.

“Deal,” Bulma exclaimed enthusiastically. Vegeta did not look pleased, his arms folded over his chest.

“What do you want for an engagement?” he pushed, putting Makoto back in the hot seat. She’d already dealt with him earlier but found the angry man stubborn. It was a good question, Makoto never thought about having an arranged marriage or engagement. While it was still popular in her culture for parents to find a suitable match, she’d come to terms long ago of it not happening.

“Dating is enough,” Trunks cut in. Vegeta glared at his son.

“This is the one,” he stated and looked back at the silent woman for an answer. She didn’t know how to answer; there were a lot of variables to consider. Would he move to Crystal Tokyo? Makoto wasn’t about to leave her business behind, or friends. She needed to be close in case she was needed if a threat did happen to arise. The future was never set in stone, and this era of peace might come to an end. It’d happened in the future before, that’s how they learned of Chibi-usa.

“Teach us how to fly,” Makoto finally answered, knowing it was something that would benefit the whole. If they could fly, it could help during a battle.

“Us?” asked Bulma, feeling a bit embarrassed she didn’t research her possible future daughter-in-law before starting negotiations.

“Yes, my friends and I,” began Makoto, settling back into her seat. “There are a few of us that hold special abilities, as your husband witnessed earlier. If there was a threat to Crystal Tokyo and the royal family, it would be a great benefit for us to fly.”

Trunks was intrigued. So she wasn’t just a normal woman, his father found someone with the skills of a fighter and special abilities. He knew it was possible to teach anyone to fly, his friend Gohan had taught his own wife years ago.

“I’ll teach you,” Trunks supplied. Bulma let out a pleased sigh and moved to her feet.

“It’s a deal then, I’ll have paper work drawn up and we can meet tomorrow to go over the finals details,” Bulma said happily. Reaching into her purse, she handed Makoto a key card. “I arranged a hotel for you and hope you enjoy your time in Satan City.”

With that, the odd couple left. Makoto couldn’t help but feel she might have been swindled and knew tomorrow she would comb through the fine details, hoping to get some more perks in her favor. With them gone, she felt a weight off her shoulders and relaxed a bit to gaze at her fiancé. His deep chuckle lightened the room.

“I am worth two days of labor, a closet organizer, and flying,” he mused. Makoto couldn’t help but join in on the humor, finishing her drink.

“Really, I just wanted the organizer and it looks like I’m going to need it,” she admitted, giving him a bashful smile before her mind began to wonder. “Do you even want this?”

Trunks smiled at her sincerity. “You own a business, I’m sure you know what it’s like prioritizing your life for success. Dating doesn’t make it into the top five, let alone getting married.”

She nodded, knowing the feeling well. There were a few times she tried dating but it didn’t last long, they didn’t understand her dedication and drive living her dream. She’d been heartbroken when her first serious boyfriend dumped her because of her work. It’d caused a few setbacks since they were supposed to open the flower shop together; with his contribution gone, Makoto had no other choice but to work harder to make up for the loss.

“No, it doesn’t,” she admitted soberly and let out a sigh.

“Why did you agree? You could have said no,” Trunks questioned, analyzing the female.

“An engagement doesn’t necessarily mean marriage,” Makoto begun, thinking of the romance-dramas she’d watched over the years. If it didn’t work, then there was no deal but what would be repercussions be? Tonight, she had a lot of thinking to do and would be calling her lawyer in.

“Do you intend to call it off after you get what you want?” Trunks investigated, narrowing his gaze. Something he dislike was half-hearted business deals, either you were in or out.

“No, of course not,” Makoto stated, blushing with embarrassment. “It takes time to get to know someone because you can come to that conclusion and I intend to keep my word.”

Trunks felt a bit of relief by her words and held back a smile. His warm hand slithered over the table to touch her long fingers, catching her by surprise.

“I’ll let you set the pace, there is no rush,” he offered. Makoto felt relaxed in his presence, his words offering comfort to the unsure voice in the depths of her mind. Following his lead, Makoto rose from her seat. “I’ll take you to your hotel so you can gather your thoughts and strategies for tomorrow.”

Taking the offered crook of his arm, Makoto let him take the lead knowing she had to be ready for anything tomorrow.


	3. Chapter Two

Snatched [Rewrite]  
Chapter Two

 

Makoto impatiently sat in the grand hotel room flicking through the channels on a large flat screen TV but finally turned it off and tossed the controller onto the neatly made king size bed. She’d been up for hours, hit the complimentary gym, went for a relaxing swim, sat in the sauna, went over her notes for the meeting, and was dressed for the day. Yet, the clock showed it was barely past 6 o’clock; even with the time zone change, she couldn’t believe she was up at 4am. Letting out another sigh, Makoto grabbed her purse and slipped into some black flats to see if she could find somewhere open for breakfast.

She was glad her lawyer flew in immediately and delivered the few items she’d requested. Serenity had been relieved when she called that afternoon, retelling the events and assuring she was fine. The Queen’s musical voice gave her advice, letting her know that if she needed to leave, she would be more than happy to send someone to escort her home. Makoto had smiled and said she would let Serenity know if she needed any help. Her employees were happy to hear from her, she masked the events as a misunderstanding and that she would be taking the next few days off.

This is the test, Makoto thought to herself as she took the silver elevator to the main lobby. If I can leave the business in their hands for a few days, then I can vacation for a week.

She longed to have a break, having worked through every season and started a small green house in the back to keep a small supply of plants through the winter. When it snowed back home, people tended to gravitate to warm tea houses or coffee shops. Her little flower shop felt abandoned and she’d look out the large display window at the cold flakes floating down.

Walking through the quiet lobby, she gazed at the finery surrounding her. She never would have dreamed of spending a night in a fancy hotel, its décor singing of money. Golden crystal chandeliers hung from the high ceilings, boasted expensive pieces of art work, and high end furniture. Room service was the best she’d tasted using fresh, high quality produce and meats. A part of her wanted to order in this morning but knew she needed to get out and think. Already, she was tallying how much it was costing her to stay even though the Briefs were paying the bill. She didn’t want to owe them anything, especially if she decided to back out at the last minute.

Makoto paused when she spotted Trunks by the fireplace casually reading in a tall backed red chair, his large frame dwarfing the delicate piece. Irritation crossed her mind and slowly subsided as she accepted her fate. For the next few months she’d be seeing him twice a week, if not more depending on negotiations for their engagement. Makoto still felt naïve that she’d accepted an engagement to a stranger just to learn how to fly. But, it would be very beneficial for all the senshi if they needed to get to their towers quick to protect the city.

It was one of the main reasons their residences weren’t far from the towers as a precaution. If something were to happen, their towers would boost their powers together to encase the city in a protective shell.

Stopping in front of him, Makoto set a hand on a jutted hip. “What are you doing here?”

Trunks folded the newspaper and placed it on a cherry wood side table.

“Taking you to breakfast,” he answered matter-of-factly. Makoto let out an exasperated sigh.

“I’d like to go alone,” she stated, watching something dark flicker in his icy blues. Trunks pushed to his feet, it felt odd having a woman turn him down, which was a rare occurrence.

“I’ll get you a cab,” he offered, leading Makoto out of the lobby. She accepted, watching his posture turn a little stiff. When the yellow and black cab pulled up, he’d opened the door but Makoto paused before getting in.

“Look,” she began, gently touching his hand resting on the top of the open door. “This whole situation is…weird, and I’m used to being on my own. Give me some time to warm up to everything.”

Trunks understood and watched the cab bobble off.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto casually sipped coffee from an ivory and gold cup, gazing out the large windows overlooking Satan City. She tuned out the lawyers negotiating the fine terms of the contract and prenuptials. The quiet early breakfast she wanted was interrupted by a call from her lawyer Nia, wanting to have a private meeting to go over the contract she’d just received. It had been grueling and Makoto thought about backing out of it more than once. She had no ties to these people, any social obligations, or business negotiations. If she wanted to be spiteful, she could interrupt their possible expansion into Crystal Tokyo and get the husband in trouble. But she knew nothing would come of it, how could they possibly punish someone with that kind of power?

She shivered at the idea, feeling she didn’t know the half of it. Last night she stayed up late researching her potential fiancé and was surprised how much he came up in the press. Already this morning she’d seen their picture entering the hotel displayed on a magazine stand asking “Who Is With Satan City’s Most Eligible Bachelor?” This was something she didn’t need, and hoped the press wouldn’t be bothering her flower shop. It wasn’t good for business, and sometimes people wanted their privacy. She wanted her privacy.

“She’s a princess?” Makoto perked at Bulma’s shocked tone and felt a sly smile creep up. Nia suggested using her title to its full advantages, hoping it would sway in their favor.

“For her years of loyalty and service, the Queen granted a title and parcel of land near the Emerald Tower,” Nia provided. “Mr. Briefs will need to adhere to a few guidelines.”

Makoto watched the two page addendum slide across the table, feeling a smirk inside. It covered mandatory functions, community service, and behavior. A few of the tabloids Makoto found of Trunks included some risqué situations like being spotted at a party where police were called, and visiting with unsavory women. Makoto knew she couldn’t have that associated with her reputation or title. While she knew some of the tabloids were just rumors, she didn’t want to take the chance if something was true. He had a solid reputation as a business man and participating in the World Martial Arts Tournament, two positive attributes she found interesting.

A part of her wanted to ask where he learned his skill but she was going to save that topic for another time. Ogling over his shirtless pictures had been entertaining, she had no idea how someone could get so many chiseled muscles that put muscle building competitors to shame.

“Now onto a lighter topic, the wedding,” Nia began once the addendum was agreed to and added into the pile. “My client does not agree with the time frame since it interferes with her business, a counter option is after August.”

“This September,” Bulma pushed. Nia looked to Makoto, watching her give a solemn nod. “I also want them to live together.”

Makoto snapped her focus on Bulma, scrunching her brow. “No, that’s pushing it.”

“You’ll both be working, Trunks works late a lot of the time and if we are going to expand into Tokyo, he will be working a lot of hours,” Bulma explained.

“Or I could refuse the entire deal,” Makoto countered, prepared to leave.

“Alternate weekends,” Trunks proposed. “It will give us a glimpse of the other’s habits which will make marriage easier. After a month, we will transition at our pace.”

“I agree to that,” Makoto replied and leaned back into her chair. This meeting was grueling and she wished nothing more than to be out in the fields with her roses. It was a month until Serenity and Chibi-usa’s birthday, and the Rose Festival. There was so much work to be done, and to get the bidding started on her flowers. There was no doubt someone would buy the lot but it still made her nervous if her competitors were also splicing. Did they announce a new color or pattern?

Pulling out her phone under the table, Makoto quickly searched for any news when she suddenly heard someone clear their throat. Looking up like a deer caught in the headlights, she slid her phone back in her tan slacks.

“I’m glad this boring you,” the Brief’s lawyer sneered across the large wood table.

“It is,” Makoto admitted and took to her feet. “Nia will be able to handle this without me, if there are any questions feel free to call me.”

Moving out of the stuffy conference room, Makoto wanted to race to the elevator to leave this place behind. Pacing her long steps, she made it across the room of cubicles in record timing and pressed the silver button, watching it light up blue.

“I’d like to give you a tour, if you don’t mind,” a familiar baritone warmed behind her. Makoto glanced over her rosy knitted cardigan and stuffed her hands in the pockets.

“That would be nice,” she said, moving into the elevator as his casual dressed form followed. “What do you do here?”

“We have a team of inventors and scientists on staff,” Trunks explained, relaxing a bit. “Each floor has its own team working on a project, which can range from inventing new projects to improving older models my grandfather started.”

The elevator dinged and brought them to the main entrance, a place Makoto found bustling with parents and children. Moving past a secretary and guard, Trunks lead her to the main foyer. Child excitedly stood in line as parents paid for the tickets, the desk offering multiple options: admission to the museum, touring the capsule production line, and an astronomy theater. The main museum was interactive for children, letting them see how basic things worked like rain clouds, the water drainage system, toilets, sewer systems, electronic devices, old computers, electricity conduction, space exploration, the human body, environments, and ecosystems.

It was amazing, and Makoto knew one of these interactive learning centers could be beneficial to their own community.

“Do you plan on bringing this to Crystal Tokyo too?” she asked, finding a somber gaze when she looked up. Had he been watching her the entire time? A blush immediately pushed up and she looked away to pretend something else caught her eye.

“I hope to, unless there’s already a museum like this,” he revealed, touching her elbow gently. “There’s a new section we’re unveiling next year that I think you’ll like.”

Leading her through a closed off section and down a dimly lit hall, Makoto felt her interest piqued. What could his company be working on that she would like? Blinking at the sudden brightness of the door opening, Makoto stepped outside and felt her breath catch. It was beautiful, and something she didn’t expect at all. It was a glass arbitrarium; the landscape was still being completed as a few workers bent over adding new plants. Taking the lead, Makoto slowly walked down the wide cobbled path way that could fit children and strollers going in two different directions.

In front of each plant, the scientific name was neatly etched into a plaque as well as large informational board that boasted about the plants in each section. Reaching the center, a large ivory gazebo stood erected with a light blue flowered ivy wrapping around the posts. Curious, she ducked in to see the top made of rod iron, green stems and branches wrapped every orifice as the tiny jasmine flowers gazed down. In the center, a tiny glass ball hung in the top.

“It’s a work in progress,” Trunks began, the ball beginning to light up at his voice. “A single musician will be in the center, perhaps a violinist and alternate between a flutist and cellist.”

Pulling out his phone, Trunks began a piece of music that Makoto immediately recognized as her friend Michiru Kaiou. The music made the ball glow, and soon the center of the jasmine burst a soft golden light. If the room was darkened, it would look like hundreds of tiny stars in a clear night sky. 

“It’s amazing,” Makoto whispered, feeling her hand pressed against her white blouse at the breathtaking display. She’d never seen anything like it, wondering how it was made possible. Were they fake? Were lights installed in the centers? The soft fragrance they gave seemed so real.

“I brought you here for a reason Miss Kino,” Trunks began, watching her slowly pry her eyes from the flowers and turn to him. Shoving a hand in his slacks, Trunks pulled out a neatly crafted black metal and glass box. Pressing a button on the side, the lid popped open and pushed the red velvet center up. Cradled in the middle sat a square emerald surrounded by small white diamonds on a platinum band.

Makoto felt her breathe catch as she looked at the jewelry, taken by surprise. This was moving fast, too fast and she felt like she was suffocating. Watching his large form move to one knee, Makoto froze. Her palms were sweaty and feet felt rooted to the spot.

“Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” The question hung in the stagnant air, and Makoto didn’t know what to say. This would have been a picture perfect engagement story, had they knew each and fell in love. The scenery was gorgeous and the light display breathtaking. But this isn’t what she imagined would happen, least of all this soon.

“You don’t even know me,” her voice shakily answered and rubbed moist palms on her pants. Trunks licked his lips nervously, still kneeling before her.

“I don’t, but I thought this,” he began, gesturing to the scenery, “would make for a great engagement story.”

Makoto swallowed, and decided to play along. He went through all this work to bring her out here and try to give her a romantic engagement story even though it was an arrangement. Letting out a breath she’d been holding, she finally produced a wavering hand and felt the cold ring slide onto the proper finger. A part of her couldn’t believe it, and felt so official. By the end of the day it would be when they signed the revised contracts and left for Crystal Tokyo tomorrow. What would her friends say? Would they understand?

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Makoto did the only thing she knew how to do in times like these. “I need to buy a few gifts before we leave, would you care to show me around?”

“I’d like that, anything in particular you’re looking for?” he asked, leading her toward an exit.

“Something fit for a queen and princess,” Makoto offered. There was nothing like shopping to make her feel better.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks watched his soon-to-be bride down a shot of whiskey as they relaxed in a pub after hours of shopping; the trunk of his car full with clothing bags and toys from the toy shop. She looked relaxed after the spending spree, ordering another drink and a few appetizers to share.

“I guess we can count this as our first date?” she asked with a smirk, bringing another shot glass to her lips. Trunks chuckled and moved a nervous palm through lavender strands.

“I would think so,” he replied, watching her set the small glass down and order another. “Are you sure you should be drinking so much?”

A frown wrinkled her beautiful face, a newly manicured finger touching the rim of her refilled shot glass.

“Maybe, but isn’t there a reason to celebrate?” Makoto asked, the light catching off her new ring. “Satan City’s most eligible bachelor is off the market.”

Trunks couldn’t help the chuckle rumbling in his chest at her sly choice of words. They would probably be in the headlines again tomorrow, something he couldn’t stop. Lifting his own glass, Trunks watched the pink-cheeked female lift her for a toast.

“To a great courtship and new beginnings,” he said, watching her give a small smile before draining the contents of her glass. Setting it down, Makoto rubbed her hands together as three different plates were placed before them holding nachos, mozzarella sticks, street tacos, and a chicken quesadilla. Trunks watched her carefully plate the assortments, taking a bit less and giving him the bigger portion.

“I didn’t ask you before,” Makoto started, feeling her liquid courage working. “But what made you agree to all of this besides a busy lifestyle?”

Trunks was a little taken by the question and swallowed his bite.

“My father hates everyone but he likes you,” Trunks started, watching her brows rise. “So, I thought it was a sign. I’ve refused the last few dates since my mom thinks I just need some arm candy to decide to settle down.”

Makoto couldn’t help but giggle. “Wow, that must be a lot of pressure.”

“What about your parents?” Trunks probed, watching her happy face darken a bit.

“I’m sure they would have wanted to best for me,” she stated, pushing up a thoughtful smile. “When I was in junior high, they were in a plane crash.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” Trunks tried to recover, having missed that info in his quick background check. She gave him a smile and touched his hand soothingly.

“You didn’t know, it was a lot time ago,” she comforted and slowly took her hand back to eat. “How long have you been training for tournaments?”

Trunks felt his chest swell at the topic, glad for a change to something lighter.

“I started training as a child,” he said, retelling Makoto stories from his youth and the first time competing. Makoto was enamored by his stories, watching how animated he became recalling the past. It was no wonder he was built, years of training were engrained and ran through his blood from the looks of his father. A part of her wanted to spar with him but if he could fly too, she wondered what else he was capable of. The more she thought about it, the more she thought this match would work in the favor of Crystal Tokyo. He said there were others, so perhaps their union could keep a safe balance between the two factions.

Feeling her phone vibrate, Makoto excused herself to answer Nia.

“Miss Kino, everything is set. Are you ready to go over the terms before signing?” she asked, an edge to her tone.

“Is something wrong?” Makoto questioned, finding it odd at the concern from her lawyer.

“No, I am just concerned for you. I never thought I would be mitigating an arrangement like this for you,” Nia admitted. Makoto couldn’t help but smile and know it was completely out of character.

“Me either,” she admitted and looked over her shoulder at the handsome man sitting at the bar waiting for her. “We’ll be on our way, see you in a bit.”

Hanging up, Makoto knew she wanted one more drink before they left. This was one of the biggest decisions she’d ever made and hoped it wouldn’t be one she would regret.


	4. Chapter Three

Snatched [Rewrite]  
Chapter Three

 

Everything felt like it was spinning as the scantily clad brunette stumbled across the soft carpeted flooring and made it into the cold bathroom. Falling before the toilet, she leaned forward and let it all out; another wave hit as finally her stomach empty. She sat there trying to catch her breath and pushed up on tingling legs ready to go numb. Turning on the cold water, she rinsed her mouth with mint wash and splashed her face, trying to remember what she’d done last night. It was a bit fuzzy in some places but she recalled coming back to her hotel room with a male in tow. Feeling fear creep up her neck, Makoto looked down at the very male smelling blue button-up wrinkled from sleep. Whose was it?

Hearing a rustle, the dread pooled in her stomach as she peeked out into the dimly lit room to see a large male in the mini-fridge. Why did she have so much to drink? Groaning, she wiped loose hair from her face and slowly started to braid it out of her way. After signing the official contract, his parents suggested going out to celebrate and invited her to join. Still feeling great from the pub, Makoto joined. The faces were a blur but she met a few of his friends, did more than a few rounds of shots, and then went to a club with others their age.

She’d let loose on the dance floor with her future sister-in-law and the drinks kept coming. At the end of the night, Trunks escorted her back to the hotel. A blush burned in her cheeks at the memory of kissing him and asking him to stay. What had gotten into her? It wasn’t like she hadn’t had a one-night stand before but this, this was completely different. Taking a lungful, she finally walked out of the bathroom to brave the situation.

Trunks sat on the end of the bed drinking a bottle of water, an unopened one and bottle of aspirin beside him. Her lungs paused, appreciating how handsome he looked with his messy lavender locks cascading over defined collar bones. She was thankful he was dressed too in a white undershirt and plain blue boxers.

“Feel better?” Makoto smirked at his sense of humor and sat on the bed, her legs tingling like tiny needles poking all over.

“Yeah,” she croaked, taking the offered medicine and water. Gazing around the room she saw it was 5am and wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed. “Your friends know how to party.”

Trunks chuckled, amused. It took a lot for their kind to feel the alcohol and Makoto had kept up even with his sister Videl. He was surprised at how much she could drink and how she wasn’t afraid to let loose. When he tried dropping her off at the hotel, she’d invited him in with a hot kiss. Barely sober, they’d stumbled into the room ready to fulfill their needs except for Trunks to halt. That wasn’t how he wanted to start their new relationship and wanted to give it time. It’d been hard pulling away at first, her fingers running through his hair and another feeling a bare bicep. She was beautiful, her auburn locks pulled down from a pony tail and emeralds brighter than he’d remembered. Then she slurred to beckon him back and he knew it was the right decision. Wrapping her nude top in his shirt, they’d gone to bed.

“It was a special occasion,” Trunks admitted. Family barbeques were repetitive, lots of food, sparring, or silly games. “We have until noon for the press conference if you’d like to sleep.”

“I need it,” she whispered, exhausted from the few hours of rest. Placing the water bottle and medicine on the night stand, she crawled back under the covers and sunk into the soft mattress. A rustling stopped her drooping lids as she glanced at Trunks gathering his clothes, minus the shirt she was wearing. “You don’t have to go, come to bed.”

She admired the muscular physique, a part of her curiously wanting to feel every muscle mostly from curiosity. Leaning onto her elbow, she patted the spot next to her. Trunks seemed to obey, sliding in next to her.

“Are you sure this isn’t going to be awkward?” his husky tone whispered. Makoto laid back into the pillow, ready to drift.

“I invited you, it’s not awkward,” she grumbled, and started to snooze.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

They would have been late for the conference if not wardrobe and makeup knocking. The two artists were surprised to see Trunks answer but were able to get Trunks’ outfit and Makoto ready by the time they needed to leave. The conference had gone better than Trunks anticipated, most questions were directed at Makoto wanting to know who she was since she was not known in their country. He watched her graciously answer the press with a cool and calm demeanor, despite recovering from a hangover. After the conference, they stayed for a few pictures before finally departing to the private jet for a meeting with Crystal Tokyo’s royal family.

Makoto felt her stomach cramp, there hadn’t been time for brunch and now she was paying for it. Checking her seatbelt once more, she couldn’t wait to get to a high enough altitude so she could devour the burgers they picked up on the way. The dreaded nervousness washed over her as she heard the pilot state they were preparing for take-off. Gripping the armrest, the jet began to move down the tarmac, each wiggle making Makoto hold her breath. She was still afraid of planes but over time with the help of her friends, she’d managed to travel to some local destinations. This would be the longest she’d been in a jet and hoped her hunger would subside her fears.

Trunks gazed at his white-knuckled fiancée, watching her slowly relax once they reached altitude and smoothed out.

“I’m starving,” Trunks tried, watching her look up.

“You have no idea,” she answered, feeling her stomach protest. “I tried to sneak a muffin but your mom caught me and didn’t want me to ruin my lipstick.”

“Sometimes the press can focus on a minute detail,” he offered, setting up the table between them just in time for the steward to bring their meals plated. As soon as it was set down, Makoto pounced, savoring every greasy, juicy bite. Already a quarter of the way through her burger, Makoto took a break to eat some fries.

“The press isn’t really big in Tokyo,” Makoto explained, swishing a fry in ketchup before taking a bite. “We have press but they’re more concerned with the royal family, and covering more important events around the city. It gives me a peaceful lifestyle, unless at an event.”

Trunks felt a bit of a weight lifted from his shoulders, he was glad the press would stay back which meant he could also afford more freedoms such as taking breakfast or coffee on the balcony of his hotel. Thinking of a hotel made his loins tighten, he’d awoken to her splayed across him lightly snoring in a deep enough sleep that knocking hadn’t disturbed. A part of him wanted to ignore it, enjoying her bosom squished against a pectoral and leg casually thrown over one of his.

“That does make living easier,” Trunks commented, shifting a bit in his seat and continuing to eat his meal. He looked up at Makoto practically done and felt his lavender brows rise, she could have competed against his father’s friend Goku.

“Speaking of living, what are your arrangements?” Makoto queried, wiping her mouth.

“I’ll grab a place near the palace,” he revealed. Makoto slowly munched on another fry, starting to feel the weight of her meal hit.

“If you don’t mind a bit of a drive, you could stay with me,” she offered. Surprised blues watched her carefully, remembering her wanting to walk out of the contract when Bulma suggested it. “I live in the country so you wouldn’t be disturbed and we’ll have plenty of room to train.”

Trunks smirked, that was her underlying reasoning. He had to hand it to her, it was a good tactic and he was tempted to accept.

“That would work,” he agreed. Makoto seemed to light up as she sipped her soda.

“Great! You’ll have your choice of rooms,” she started. “I built for the future so it’s pretty spacious.”

“How spacious?” he asked, seeing a tinge of pink bloom in her cheeks.

“Six bedrooms,” she admitted. Trunks was dumbfounded, what would a single woman want with such a big house? Then, it dawned on him, a topic they had yet to even touch.

“How many children do you want Makoto?” he asked, watching the blush move to the tops of her ears.

“Around four or five,” she said with confidence. “Will that be a problem?”

Trunks tried to reign in his shock at the number, hell he hadn’t even thought about kids yet. Now, he was very much considering it as he stared at the beauty before him. She had spunk and a part of him liked how she took control.

“No, we better start practicing then,” he said with a smirk and then she laughed. The air caught in his chest as the musical sound seemed to fill the jet and he saw the real her. Finally, the standoffish defenses were lowered and she looked so raw.

“Touché,” was all she could muster. The rest of the flight went smooth as both rested, preparing for the evening’s events. Since the announcement in Satan City, she knew it was right to gather with her friends and let them in on who exactly this man was. Having spilled the news to Serenity already, her friend took to the task of throwing a dinner party. Minako was in town between tours, so everyone would be there. She felt a little nervous, hoping the topic of her previous engagement didn’t come up. Even now, the thought of it cut through her like a hot knife.

Feeling a change in pressure, Makoto focused out the window as the jet began its descent. Crystal Tokyo looked beautiful, the Crystal Palace shining brightly from the center on its own island with bridges leading into the city from four different locations. These were the districts that surrounded the palace, each renamed after the senshi: ruby, sapphire, topaz, and emerald. The city still looked the same outside of the minor changes of nature being more incorporated into the bustling city life. There were a few construction projects still underway, updating old buildings with the newest technology and roadways to different colors to signify which district you were in. Makoto still couldn’t believe the new roadway technology, solar panels using LED lights so you could change the roads at a moment’s notice for an accident or traffic.

Living in the country side, Makoto still used dirt roads to transport her flowers and tools until they met the city roads. It made it easier in case she needed to add more plants and could move a roadway. Thinking about her crops again, Makoto let out a breath partially wanting to check on them before dinner at the palace. Would Trunks mind? It would give him a moment to unpack and they could freshen up before heading back out. Feeling the jet land on the tarmac, she slowly unbuckled her lap belt when the jet finally came to a halt.

“We have a few hours until dinner, do you want to get settled and freshen up?” she asked. Trunks nodded and followed her lead from the jet, having Makoto write down her address with the steward so to send the bulk of his luggage. Taking a carryon and wardrobe bag, Trunks followed Makoto toward an awaiting sports car where a tall male with sandy blond hair awaited leaning against the hood with an aquamarine haired passenger. Makoto hugged the female passenger before moving to the male, a tinge of curiosity rolling through Trunks.

“I’m glad you made it back safely,” Michiru Kaiou’s musical voice said as she glanced to the extra guest. “Welcome to Tokyo, I’m Michiru and this is my partner Haruka.”

Trunks shook the soft hand before shaking Haruka’s, feeling an eye of scrutiny.

“This is Trunks Briefs from Satan City,” Makoto introduced, her personality brightened at being home. “He’ll be staying with me, mind dropping us off to freshen up for dinner?”

“Of course, that’s why we’re here,” Haruka spoke up, opening the door for the brunette to slide into the back seat. Trunks settled into the back, feeling Haruka skid out of the parking lot and race down the road. “How was the unexpected trip?”

“It was great, I did quite a bit of shopping,” Makoto exclaimed, sagging into the leather seat while the wind pulled at her hair. She let out a relaxing sigh, there was nothing like speeding through the outskirts of the city with Haruka driving when you were feeling down.

“I checked on your shop and helped Naru cash out the register. There were a few guests wondering when you’ll start selling treats,” Michiru commented, watching Makoto beam.

“I’m glad they were a hit, next year I want to debut some baked goods if the competition isn’t too steep,” she revealed, joy spreading through her at the thought of starting the second part of her dream of becoming a baker. “Did Serenity say if tonight will be formal?”

“It is and Rei delivered your gown for the Rose Festival,” Michiru said. Makoto felt her excitement reach its peak; she couldn’t wait to see the dress but held to a strict code not to peek until the day of the festival. Rei was thorough in her walk, including shoes, a clutch, and jewelry to complement the dress. A small notecard was included for suggested hair styling, which Makoto loved trying to get away from her classic ponytail.

Haruka entered the pin on the keypad and entered through the black rod iron gate, the driveway leading to Makoto’s house was dense with trees. She’d requested the land be left as natural as possible and the construction crew more than adhered to her wishes. An opening in the trees showed a circular drive with a grey stone fountain in the center, water shooting up for its center. She loved her house and picked every minute detail, from the room measurements and layout to the exterior design and brickwork. Tan, brown, and grey stones covered the single story home with cedar accents around the doors and windows, the steps leading to the large cedar and iron door were grey slabs of chiseled stone.

Exciting from the car, Makoto waved goodbye to her two friends and took in the fragrance evergreen fragrance. It felt so good to be home.

“Wow, this is stunning,” Trunks commented, amazed by the details of grey shutters around windows and colorful hanging flower boxes under each.

“Wait until you see inside,” Makoto stated cheerfully, her heeled foot moving up the steps. Pressing her thumb on a screen, the door unlocked as they both entered the dimly lit foyer. The natural wood textures fit her personality with soft feminine accents. “I guess I’ll give you the tour so you can choose where you’d like. To our left is a formal dining room, a guest room with full bath and walk-in closet. This room to the right is a library office combo.”

Trunks looked down the darkened hallway to the left and peeked into the darkened library, he couldn’t wait to see what books she kept. Walking straight through the foyer, it opened to the living room, spacious kitchen with breakfast bar, and informal dining room. Next to the living room was the master suite quarter, completely feminine with white lace, a floral duvet, and smelling just like Makoto. It boasted a large bathroom, newly installed Capsule Corps closet, and private office that was definitely used.

“You said any room, correct?” Trunks asked, watching a blush push to her cheeks as she slid out of the black heels.

“Yes, make yourself comfortable,” she offered.

“I’ll take the guest room out front, no need to show me the rest,” he stated, watching a small sigh of relief escape her.

“Great, I’ll meet you in thirty,” she said, watching Trunks go. Dinner was going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter Four

Snatched [Rewrite]  
Chapter Four

 

The palace was in a bustle as expecting guests began to arrive for the formal dinner Queen Serenity had put together in 24 hours. The short notice was much unexpected; a few suspicious whispers began of what it could be about. Was another heir on the way? The excitement bloomed through the drawing room where they took drinks. Minako Aino sat at the piano playing a lovely tune, her blue orbs watching the laughter brighten faces. This was what she needed, to be home with her friends to get inspiration for a new album. Rei Hino stood next to the piano drinking a glass of red wine, dressed in a long formal deep purple dress.

“Makoto is late,” she commented, her amethyst gems gazing to the open doorway. “She wasn’t home when I dropped off her dress either.”

Minako’s blonde brow wrinkled. “Well, it is the height of her season. She tends to spend more time in the field than at the store.”

“But that’s the thing, she wasn’t in the field and her workers looked shaken when I asked,” Rei continued, perplexed by their friend’s disappearance. Minako played with one had as she took a sip of her gin and tonic, a part of her hoping not to dribble on her own black and white apparel.

“Maybe Serenity knows.” Looking across the room at their happy Queen, both wondered if indeed she knew. If she did, she hid it well although she was known for having a hard time keeping a secret. Their navy haired friend was close by, making them wonder if indeed Serenity was with child again but it was hard to tell since Serenity wore flowing white gowns.

“Sorry we’re late, Setsuna was on the verge of a breakthrough,” Haruka announced, walking in dressed in a tuxedo with Michiru on his arm.

“What did you find?” Ami asked, a twinkle in her eye. Setsuna Meiou poured some wine and joined Ami on the couch to discuss her new scientific findings. While upgrading the buildings, they found a secret unground lab that must have belonged to Professor Tomoe so long ago. Inside were strange vials she was trying to decipher the contents.

“It’s a type of virus that attaches to red blood cells in order to multiply,” she divulged, a part of her worried. “Once I found out how it affects a host, I’ll start preparing a vaccine. I don’t know if this was spread or just an experiment.”

“Please let me know if you need any assistance,” Ami offered her dark haired friend.

“Dinner will be shortly, just waiting on our last guests,” Serenity announced and immediately pressed a hand to her mouth at the slip.

“Guests?” Rei immediately questioned, feeling a bit of excitement. It had been over four years since Makoto had brought a guest, the last being her past fiancé Motoki. “Who is Mako bringing?”

The Queen let out a sigh and took a seat on a plush white Victorian style couch, her shoulders slumped at the accidental reveal. “I can’t say, you’ll see.”

Immediately, the cell phones popped out searching to see if the press might have snagged a picture. Haruka and Michiru exchanged an amused glance, sipping their drinks. Then, Minako gasped before letting out an excited squeal.

“That minx! Check the Chinese news sources, there’s a video too!” Squishing together on a couch, Minako waited until everyone was close to press play. There Makoto sat next to the mystery man, Bulma and Vegeta to the left.

“Thank you everyone for coming to this sudden press conference,” began the older woman holding a serious tone. “As you have noticed, my son has been recently seen with a mystery woman and we would like to put the speculation and rumors at ease by announcing the engagement of Trunks Briefs to the lovely Miss Makoto Kino of Crystal Tokyo.”

Minako pressed paused as the news swirled around the room.

“Oh kami,” Rei stated, pushing up from the couch to refill her wine. “Do you think I can make a suit? I have to make a suit so he matches her gown for the Rose Festival!”

“I’ll get you in touch with my tailor,” King Endymion spoke up from his seat by the fireplace. Rei immediately nodded.

“You picked her up at the airport, what does he look like?” Minako quickly questioned, looking at Haruka and Michiru. Michiru giggled and quietly just sipped her white wine. “Well, we all saw him but how does he fair in person?”

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” Makoto offered from the doorway on the arm of Trunks. The room went silent as eyes stared at the couple; Rei mentally guessing his measurements, Minako taking in the masculine form, and Ami blushing with embarrassment of being caught gossiping.

“Welcome to Crystal Tokyo,” Endymion began, “I am Endymion and this is my wife Serenity.”

Moving into formal mode, Serenity took to her feet and offered a small curtsy.

“Pleased to meet you,” Trunks answered, feeling intimidated by the luring women measuring him up. Is this how Makoto felt around his friends and family?

“You met Haruka and Michiru earlier,” Makoto started, pointing a hand in their direction and slowly introducing her friends. “This is Rei Hino, a great fashion designer in the Ruby district; Ami Muzino, palace physician; Setsuna Meiou, scientist; and Minako Aino, famous pop singer.”

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Trunks said with a classic boyish grin. Minako fanned herself dramatically.

“Oh my kami Mako, you know how to pick them,” stated Minako. “Do you have any single friends you could introduce me to?”

Trunks chuckled. “I do, let me know when would be a good time to meet him.”

“Let me know when you’re free, I need to get your measurements for the Rose Festival,” Rei interjected.

“Shall we move to the dining room?” asked Endymion, moving the dinner along schedule. Moving from the drawing room to the formal dining room, Trunks felt the grand splendor of the palace with frosted crystal walls. The dining room gloated a gas chandelier, something he hadn’t seen in ages. The warm glow gave the room a romantic atmosphere while fragrant colorful centerpieces welcomed them. Sitting in assigned seats with the King and Queen at the heads of the table, the room was a bit quiet while the first course shrimp salad was served.

“You don’t have to hold back,” Makoto commented, knowing her friends were biting their tongues to try to be as welcoming as possible. The air seemed to lighten at the statement.

“How did you meet?” Ami asked first. Makoto couldn’t help the soft giggle bubble up.

“Well, two days ago his father flew in and said I would marry his son,” she answered honestly, trying not to laugh at the inside joke. Her friends were shocked, slowly munching at their salads for more. “So, I met him and agreed.”

There was a dreamy sigh from Minako. “Love at first sight?”

“Well, you could say that if you consider negotiating two days of labor, a closet organizer, and learning how to fly,” she revealed.

“You can fly?” Haruka spoke up.

“A handful of us in Satan City can, and I’m here to teach all of you how to,” he said. The room was abuzz again as the second course was delivered on white and gold bone china.

“That’s amazing, how do you fly?” asked Rei.

“By manipulating your ki energy and focusing. It will take some time to get the hang of it but I’ll work with everyone’s schedules while I’m here,” he offered. Taking a bite of the smoked brisket, he couldn’t believe how juicy it tasted and fresh. This was one of the best meals he’d ever tasted, it was above restaurant quality. “I have some training exercises everyone can do until then to learn how to feel your ki and move the energy around.”

“Is this really what you want Makoto?” Setsuna asked solemnly. Makoto was caught off guard by the question, she hadn’t anticipated it so publically.

“I do. We’ve agreed to date until September. If by then we find we’re not compatible, we’ll part ways iambically,” she answered, watching her friend’s shoulders relax.

“Teaching you all to fly is more of an apology for my father’s actions,” Trunks stated.

“What line of work are you in?” Serenity asked, trying to change the topic to get to know the man engaged to their friend. Trunks explained Capsule Corps and his hopes of expanding the technology into Crystal Tokyo but would formally like to meet later in order to go over the figures of why his company would better their city. The rest of the evening went smoothly, after dinner retiring to the drawing room once more for a dessert coffee. The room seemed to separate into small groups, each occupied in their own tasks. Ami and Setsuna playing chess, Michiru and Minako talking about music, Rei, Makoto and Serenity going over the Rose Festival. Trunks stood with Endymion and Haruka, drinking scotch by the warm fireplace.

“How much do you know about Makoto?” Haruka started, feeling it was his duty to weed out an undesirable match.

“Frankly, not a whole lot,” Trunks admitted, feeling rather sheepish. “She’s intelligent, hardworking, successful, and put up one hell of a fight against my father. I admire all those qualities.”

Endymion couldn’t help but smile at the compliments.

“That she is, but she can be guarded about her emotions,” Haruka continued. “Her first engagement didn’t end well and I don’t want to see her hurt like that again.”

Trunks felt a tingle run down his spine. Jealousy?

“I don’t want to hurt her,” Trunks stated a bit defensively and gazed across the room at her. She was so animated, he loved seeing this side of her. “I hope she chooses me.”

Haruka couldn’t keep his grin, glad this potential match seemed to have a good heart in the matter. A part of him wanted to believe it was show but he could see it in Trunks’ eyes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Makoto was up at 4am on the dot, getting ready for a busy day in her fields. Today, she would be utilizing Trunks for his first day of manual labor she’d requested. Unsure of how well her employees did while she was gone, Makoto tried to keep high hopes but knew she wouldn’t be satisfied until she saw it. Throwing on a thin long-sleeved flannel over her tank top, Makoto buttoned it on the way to the kitchen. Looking up at the smell of coffee, she was surprised to see Trunks already awake and making breakfast.

“Good morning,” Trunks greeted, handing her steaming a cup of coffee and eyeful of his bare, muscular chest. Makoto tried not to let her gaze linger too long.

“Thank you, good morning,” she answered, ripping her gaze away to the silver fridge. Leaning the door on a hip, she poured a flavored creamer into the cup before putting it back. “Do you need help with anything?”

Trunks offered her a playful grin over a beefy shoulder.

“Relax, I’ve got this,” he retorted and turned back to the stove. Makoto sipped the warm liquid before taking a seat at the bar. Her hands smoothed over the jade countertop she picked, still certain at her choice. She tried looking around to distract herself but finally gave up, cupping her chin in a cool palm to watch. His body was fascinating to watch and was sure Ami could name every single muscle that shifted under sun-kissed skin. Holding back a breathy sigh, Makoto quickly drank some more of her coffee while guessing the smells: ham, eggs, and something beginning to toast.

“Where did you learn to cook?” she inquired.

“Camping, any free time from school my dad would take me out to train and tell me to fend for myself,” he explained. Those were fond memories, a bit harsh but he managed.

“Wow, how old were you?” she continued to probe.

“That time, around five or six.” Makoto had to clutch her jaw, feeling a motherly tension rise. How could someone be so cruel to make a child fend for himself?

“What did Mrs. Briefs say?” Trunks chuckled, plating the meal and serving it.

“My dad got an earful and after that, anytime we’d go train she’d pack a backpack,” he answered. Makoto couldn’t help but let out a small giggle, she’d seen Bulma hand it to Vegeta by pulling the muscular man by his ear.

“Thank you, this looks great,” Makoto said, changing the topic. The plate was colorful with the pink ham, orange and white stirred eggs, half of a green pear, and brown rye toast lightly buttered. It was balanced and packed full of energy they’d need. “How was last night?”

Trunks smiled. He liked meeting her friends, whom she considered family. They were straightforward, protective, and looking out for her every step of the way. A part of him wanted to know about the past engagement but decided it was best not to, secretly he’d see if there was anything online about it.

“Everyone was very kind even with the arrangement,” he revealed. “It must be great to have a solid support system.”

Makoto couldn’t help but feel joy spread through her and proud of her adopted family. “It is, if it wasn’t for them I’m not sure where I’d be today. I was tall so people thought I was intimidating so rumors started that I was kicked out from fighting from my old school.”

“You? Fighting?” he asked in disbelief. Makoto giggled.

“Yeah, I was angry at the world but I didn’t want to fight back then. So I just cooked, which was how I met Serenity. She forgot her lunch and I shared my bento box with her.” Makoto smiled at the memory, it was also not long after she found out she was a senshi too. Looking up at the clock, Makoto narrowed her brow. “I’ll clean up while you get ready, it’s time to head out.”

In fifteen minutes, Makoto met him in the foyer pulling on her boots and large rimmed wicker hat. Leading Trunks to the left outside the door, he saw a carefully built stone pathway leading them through the forest. It opened to a large field of neatly tended roses almost as far as the eye could see. There were four people already working to pull weeds, shoving liquid contain glass bulbs next to each bush, and clipping bloomed roses to send to the shop. Pulling a pair of gloves from her back pocket, Makoto turned and handed them to Trunks.

“I just guessed on your size but you’ll need these,” she said.

“Thanks,” he said sincerely at the gesture. Tying her hat on with a white sheer ribbon, Makoto put on her own gloves.

“I’ll show you what to do and then give you your own section,” she started and waved to her employees that looked happy to see her. Heading to an old pick-up truck, Makoto handed Trunks a sack satchel and some clippers. “In the mornings before we start, we drive the truck down the path to unload prefilled fertilizer bulbs and water buckets for ready flowers. Then we get started taking colored sections. After you complete a section, you get a twenty-minute break, then start on your second section. About then, it’s time for the shop to open so we load up the flowers and take them in. After delivery, it’s lunch time so we head back out after that to collect, clean, and refill the fertilizer bulbs for the next morning.”

Trunks was surprised at how much thought went into the process of owning a flower business. Silently, he stalked behind Makoto and watched her weed and stick the bulb into the moist earth.

“This is the tricky part,” Makoto began. “You clip roses that look like they’re about to bloom so when a customer orders a bouquet, they’re able to watch it blossom and will last longer. If you’re unsure, call me down and I’ll make the call. Ready?”

“Yep, ready,” he stated and demonstrated what he’d watched. Makoto couldn’t help but smile at how quickly he learned, and how fast he moved. It had to be part of his super speed or something but he put her to shame and she’d mastered the technique.

“Wow, you’re a faster learner,” she commented proudly. “If you’d like, you can start on the section next to mine.”

Trunks couldn’t help but show off, wanting to impress her. Seeing her crouched at working, Trunks moved inhumanly to weed and place the bulbs, clipping would take more concentration. Empty bulb crates lined the rows while his weed pouch bulged. Tying the satchel closed and tossing it next to one of the bulb crates, Trunks grabbed a bucket filled an eighth with water and pruned each bush carefully. As his confident built, Trunks began to speed up; the hot morning sun on his back made the sweat begin. Pulling his damp shirt off, he tucked it into a back pocket and continued, row after row until he reached the end of the field again.

Pushing a few loose strands behind an ear, he looked up to see Makoto walking his way gazing at the filled buckets of assorted colored roses. Setting the last bucket down, he wasn’t sure if he should meet her or stay put; her walk looked like a woman on a mission with her wicker hat dangling behind her. Before he knew it, they came toe-to-toe and she pulled him into kiss. Cupping the base of her neck and wrapping a forearm around her lower back, Trunks enjoyed the kiss and pulled her soft curves into him. His loins tightened with need, wanting nothing more than to fly them back to her house and make love.

Makoto slowly pulled back looking up at him with smoldering gems. “You’re extraordinary.”

Trunks felt his ego stroked by her sweet words and gave a smile. “Are you sure you don’t want to trade in that closet organizer for more days of labor?”

Makoto laughed and pulled away, readjusting her hat.

“I’m not giving up that organizer but I’m open to hearing some offers,” she countered, having a hard time pulling the smile from her lips.

“Unlimited labor,” Trunks negotiated, the mischief side of him surfacing, “for moving into the master suite.”

“Deal,” Makoto answered immediately without thinking. The only thing she could think of was how bigger she could expand her crop. In an hour, he’d finished five sections which meant she could more than double her yield if there was a high enough demand for it. For the Rose Festival, the yield was always needed but it was between the start of the festival and timing the blooming that Makoto was still working on. She wanted to make money off her crop more than one bulk use for a parade float.

“Are you certain?” Trunks queried.

“I know you can feel the chemistry, it’s going to happen sooner or later,” she calculated. They’d already shared a bed and Makoto had to admit it was one of the best night’s sleeps she had in a long time. Well, she was recovering from a hangar but being surrounded by a masculine scent made her feel safe. Plus, she was attracted to him physically and liked seeing the real him behind closed doors. “I’ll introduce you to the crew before we load up and head to the shop.”

Trunks watched Makoto drive the truck down the green colored road further into the Emerald District, the tall trees thinning and opening into the city. At first the shops were small and quaint before getting larger as businesses and apartment buildings loomed overhead. Turning down an alleyway, Trunks felt the truck come to a stop behind what looked like the back of a greenhouse; how she nestled it so hidden was a mystery to him. Jumping out and grabbing multiple buckets, Trunks moved through a thick plastic that helped seal the doorway to keep the temperature just right. He was amazed at the assortment of plants ranging from small herb pots to neatly pruned rose bushes, one of each color.

Makoto directed him next to a bench where a large walk in fridge was and they carefully placed the buckets inside. “This is where arrangements are made when they’re ordered; I keep the flowers cold to slow their blooming.”

Leading him through a painted plastic, Trunks gazed at the cute shop. It smelled welcoming and fragrant while a young woman pulled out fresh displays to set around the store. There was an assortment of gifts, cards, and vases for customers to choose from.

“It looks great,” Trunks commented, shoving his large hands into jean pockets. His voice startled the young woman who immediately gazed at the two.

“Miss Kino, glad to see you back!” she said enthusiastically.

“Kohaku, I’d like you to meet my fiancé Trunks Briefs,” Makoto introduced. Kohaku couldn’t stop grinning ear to ear with excitement.

“Congratulations!” Kohaku said, giving her boss a hug. “Are you going to look through flower arrangements?”

“Not yet, I’m just getting Mr. Briefs acquainted with the business first,” Makoto stated. “I’ll be in tomorrow, call me if you or Naru need any help.”

“Yes ma’am.” Makoto led Trunks back through the green house and out the back to the truck.

“Since we’ll be done early, do you want to go on our first date?” Makoto asked, biting her lip. She couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss and how masculine he smelled. Since sharing the hotel room, she felt a jump in her libido and skin prickle every time they touched. A part of her wanted to give in to the desire but felt refreshed at the wait. Now sharing a room, she wasn’t sure how long she could wait knowing he was so close.

“I’d like that,” Trunks answered, feeling an internal smile at her taking the reins. He couldn’t wait for their date and wondered what each day would be like with their new arrangements.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adult Conent

Snatched [Rewrite]  
Chapter Five

 

Until Trunks was able to get an appointment with the palace, every evening they went out on a date that inevitably ended the same: making out on the plush couches in the living room or the car. Neither seemed to cross the ever thinning line, the tension building and ready to explode. Letting out an aggravated sigh, Makoto tossed her pen on the desk; her fingers wanted to bury in his lavender tresses and caress his muscular frame. She couldn’t concentrate viewing the ongoing bidding for her roses while memories of his hands and mouth made her skin tingle. 

These were some of the best dates in her life and Makoto started to feel this was potentially a good match. She took him to Tokyo Tower, Rei’s family shrine, the palace gardens, the race track, and a martial art’s competition she lucked into finding. The nights were late, dinners full of conversation, and Makoto felt herself vulnerable to his manly charms. He cooked breakfast every morning, put his dirty clothes in the hamper, and could finish tending to her roses in a little over an hour; it was almost too good to be true. 

A phone ringing made her jump and scrambled to pick it up.

“Hello?” she asked.

“Hi Mako, will you both be home this evening? I wanted to get Trunks’ measurements to start making the tuxedo for the Rose Festival,” Rei’s voice greeted.

“Yes, we’re free. Would you like to me to make dinner?” Makoto offered. It’d been a while since she entertained friends.

“That would be great, I’ll bring dessert,” Rei offered. “How’s the training?”

Makoto felt flustered all over again, having no success in concentrating. Each time she tried to focus her ki, she’d tingle knowing he was watching.

“I wish I could say well, but I just can’t focus,” Makoto admitted. Rei chuckled through the receiver as if knowing the reason. “How long did you wait to progress a relationship?”

She heard Rei sigh as if thinking. “It had to feel right, even if it was on the first date…you know, he’s not Motoki. I mean, Haruka and Endymion seem to approve just from one dinner.”

Makoto felt the sting of a fresh paper cut on her heart. It was a sore topic she tried to avoid but knew one day she would need to talk about it.

“No, I hope he’s not,” she admitted. “Thank you Rei, I needed to hear that. I’ll see you tonight.” 

Makoto sat starring at her phone before getting up and moving into her room on a mission; under her dresser was a box she hadn’t opened in over four years. Taking it to the bed, the lid creaks open as she starts going through the old pictures. Motoki was her first serious love after high school, they planned on opening a flower shop together and were saving through college while studying agriculture. Not wanting to go to college in vein, Makoto took a double work load and summer semesters to minor as a pastry chef. Unknowingly, being so busy started to put a wedge in their relationship. They would argue, Motoki asking her to slow down and Makoto refused.

It didn’t come as a huge shock when Reika showed up on their doorstep six months later, pregnant and shocked that Makoto had answered the door. Usually she was gone studying or working. Finally sitting down together in the living room, she heard the truth. Motoki had been talking to Reika on the side, his feelings growing since she was there when he needed her. He decided to move out with Reika, the respectable thing to do and Makoto went on as if nothing happened. She returned the ring and tried to tell herself if he couldn’t support her dreams, then he wasn’t worth her time.

Inside, she was broken. Finally, when Serenity asked if she was okay at dinner, she finally broke down. It’d been hard, she just graduated and had enough money saved ready to buy some land to start small in the farmers market. That same year, Crystal Tokyo appeared, she was granted the land by Serenity and Endymion, and everything started getting better from there. Still, the feelings loomed like a dark cloud over any new relationship hoping to find someone faithful.

Gathering all the pictures and putting them back into the box, Makoto knew she had to move on from the heartbreak. Taking the box to the trash can, she finally let it all go and felt a piece of her come back when the garbage lid closed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A day with King Endymion went better than Trunks anticipated. After the presentation and answering a few questions, the King agreed to sign a permit to allow the new technology into the city. For the first few months, Trunks would slowly begin to introduce what they offered and take suggestions from customers of what else they’d like to see. Then, if all went well, a museum-slash-production factory would be built. This would create jobs and fully expand them to Crystal Tokyo. Having called Bulma on the drive home, she agreed that it would be best for Trunks to run the Crystal Tokyo facility since his fiancée would not be able to relocate.

Grabbing the bottle of Prum Wehlener Sonnenuhr Riesling Eiswein from Mosel, Germany, this expensive bottle was just what he needed to celebrate. The smell of dinner tickled his nose as he walked through the foyer to greet Makoto in the kitchen. She looked stunning in a black laced cocktail dress that complimented every feminine curve.

“Did you receive good news?” Rei asked from her perch at the counter drinking a glass of red wine. Trunks hadn’t noticed her and immediately snapped his gaze from Makoto’s backside as she stirred a pan.

“Uh, yes. My permit was approved to set-up a store,” he announced and moved into the kitchen to grab the cork screw. “I brought something to celebrate.”

Rei moved from her seat to check out the bottle, her ebony brows lifted in surprise.

“Wow, this is to really celebrate,” she said, familiar with the name and price. “You could save it for after dinner when I’m gone.”

“What would be the fun in that?” asked Trunks, grabbing the green bottle and opening it.

“I’m sure you could think of something fun to do with Mako,” Rei hinted, her red lips pulling into a mischievous grin. Trunks loosened his tie a bit and gave a nervous smile.

“Congratulations,” Makoto beamed, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing her warm lips on a cheek. “I’ll grab some glasses.”

Trunks felt his nose flare at the soft jasmine scent. She smelled amazing, and looked drop dead gorgeous. Suspiciously, he felt there was more to this dinner than just having a friend over. Was she trying to seduce him? If so, it was working. His body and loins were wrought with tension, begging to be released.

“Mr. Briefs, would you mind if I took your measurements before dinner?” Rei queried, wrapping a measuring tape around her neck.

“Please, call me Trunks,” he offered, calming down his excited heart with a bit of focus. Following Rei into the living room, he stepped out of his shoes and let the raven-haired woman get to work.

“Listen,” Rei began in a low whisper, peeking her amethyst eyes over a shoulder to make sure Makoto was occupied. “After dinner, I’m going to make an excuse to leave. There’s a switch to my right to dim the lights so a romantic dessert will set the mood. If you’re not going to follow her signals, let me know now so I can stay longer to ease the disappointment.”

Trunks swallowed at her bold statement, feeling a bit uncomfortable discussing their possible first time with her friend.

“I can guarantee she won’t be disappointed,” he stated, receiving a giggle as she measured his neck.

“Good,” Rei said with a grin. She’d arrived before dinner seeing Makoto still contemplating what to wear. Searching through the tablet while Makoto finished curling her hair, Rei found the perfect dress that would move them to the next step. It made her proud to see her friend blushing and trying to up her game. Makoto admitted she finally threw away the box and how she was starting to feel for Trunks. Just hearing the dates made Rei feel a bit of jealousy and took mental notes on places to take her own boyfriend Yuuichirou. After years of him annoying her while being an apprentice to her grandfather, Yuuichirou finally got up the courage to ask Rei out on the date and she accepted. He still worked at the temple, becoming the head priest after her grandfather passed away last year.

“Dinner’s ready,” Makoto announced from the kitchen. Rei wrote down the last measurement and placed her items next to her purse in the foyer.

“This looks wonderful,” Trunks praised, pouring the wine as Makoto placed the neatly plated dishes on the table. He was glad for the white wine, it paired wonderfully with beef wellington. Taking their seats, Rei raised the Riesling.

“To a new future with Capsule Corps,” she said and clinked their glasses together. Taking a sip, she felt the smooth aged wine curl seductively in her belly. “So, when can I get one of those closets?”

Trunks chuckled, knowing sooner or later her friends would find it out.

“I’ll have some sent out in exchange for attending the grand opening,” he stated. Rei enthusiastically agreed.

“How did the bidding go?” she asked Makoto before taking another bite. Makoto nearly dropped her silverware in shock.

“Oh no, I forgot!” Rushing from the table, Makoto grabbed the pink phone in the bedroom to see an email waiting. Going back to the table, she opened the email and felt the color drain from her face. This couldn’t be true, it had to be a cruel joke. Sliding her phone to Rei, she watched her friend’s jaw set tight.

“Is something the matter?” Trunks consoled, touching her hand. Makoto gripped his fingers hard and let out a deep breath.

“My ex-fiancé just bought my entire stock,” she admitted out loud. Trunks could see the hurt and wanted nothing more than to take it away.

“I’ll be there,” he assured. “On any day that you are required to meet with him, I’ll be there.”

“Thank you,” she whispered and squeezed his hand. Dinner slowly came back to life as they explained the Rose Festival to Trunks and its importance. As the meal drew to a close, Rei made an excuse to get out of dessert and the last of the wine. Makoto packed a to-go plate for Yuuichirou and said goodbye to her friend. Retiring to the living room, Makoto found the lights dimmed and gas fireplace on while Trunks placed two refilled glasses on the glass coffee table by two dessert plates of tiramisu. His jacket and tie were gone, the top few buttons of his crisp blue shirt open and sleeves casually rolled up.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Trunks started, leading Makoto to sit beside him on the soft rug before the fireplace.

“Isn’t it taboo to talk about your ex?” Makoto deflected, picking up her glass of wine to busy her mouth.

“No, it helps to understand you better,” Trunks stated and decided to ease the tension. “My parents started arranging blind dates because I refused to date.”

“I thought you said you were too busy,” Makoto remembered, starting on the delectable tiramisu.

“That was an excuse, as you’ve witnessed I can get tasks completed fast,” he admitted. “I was dating my girlfriend long distance while away at college. I came home to surprise her after finishing finals early and found her in bed with someone else.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Makoto offered, touching his knee.

“I decided not to get close to anyone after that since I travel a lot for business,” he revealed. Placing an empty glass and plate on the table, Makoto knew it was her turn.

“We dated in college majoring in agriculture and wanting to open a flower shop together,” she started. “I decided to work on my minor as a pastry chef. He wanted me to cut back so we could have more time together and I refused. Six months later, a woman he’d been with on the side shows up pregnant. He moved out and I haven’t seen or spoken to him in four years.”

Trunks felt the anger pool, no wonder she was so upset at dinner. A betrayal like that ran deep and was so hard to forget. Still, in the back of his mind while they were getting to know each other, a voice in his head questioned if she would be faithful but her story made the voice disappear. She sat exposed and raw in the fire light, the pained memories crossing her face and wounds opening anew.

“I’m sorry Makoto, you deserve better,” he said, covering her hand. She gave him a warm smile that reached her eyes, making her glow.

“I do and I think I’ve found it,” she said, leaning in a bit closer. Trunks felt his heart speed up, heeding the words of Rei. Was he ready for this, truly ready? Or was it just lust? Meeting her half way, Trunks felt her fingers tickle the growing stubble as she kissed him gently as if he would break. It was too soon to say if he felt the l-word but he admired her strength, beauty, and loyalty. He liked her and felt their relationship could go further if he let down the walls he’d built. And here she was, wanting him and showed him the nakedness of her soul. No, he wasn’t going to let her slip away. Wrapping his hand around the back of her neck, he devoured her mouth hungrily.

Makoto couldn’t hold back, she was ready for this and to release the sexual tension. Straddling his lap, her hands roamed and finally slid over bare skin. She loved to feel every solid ridge while a few muscles twitched underneath. Pushing the shirt off broad shoulders, she pulled back to gaze at the taut skin holding quite a few battle scars. He was beautiful, even though at first she thought he was too muscular for her taste. Looking into his bright eyes, she pulled her hair up to silently give him permission. They stared as he slowly pulled the zipper down, the teeth parting as the zipper purred open. Slightly she shivered at the warm air hitting her bare back and let her curls drop.

Trunks licked his lips in anticipation, feeling his loins coiled tightly and ready to burst to take the awaiting female. Tonight was the night, there was no more holding back. He watched her slowly pull her arms from the laced sleeves and let the ebony fabric pool around her waist. Trunks was surprised how relaxed she seemed, letting him drink in the view of her large breasts and taut stomach with the faint outline of her abs. 

“You’re gorgeous,” his velvety voice said. Makoto leaned in and kissed him again, slow and sensual. Rolling her hips forward, she could feel his erection just waiting to be released. His warm palms gripped her thighs, starting to push the thin fabric over her hips and touched the bare flesh of her rump. He pulled back surprised and eyes ablaze with need. “I don’t have a condom.”

“I don’t either, I’m on the pill,” she offered, pulling the bunched black fabric overhead and tossing it next to the coffee table. Naked, she sat on his lap like a temptress. Trunks wanted nothing more than to bury his hard cock deep within but was uncertain. At the wavering, Makoto moved to get up but felt his hands suddenly on her hips.

“I’m fine if you are,” he stated, leaving it in her court. Internally she wanted to celebrate but settled for starting to unbuckle his leather belt. Trunks chuckled and shifted his hips up to pull the last barriers away. He could feel the warmth radiating from her apex and licked his lips in anticipation. Leaning forward, he kissed her reddened mouth softly while callused hands took in the supple flesh. Makoto felt her skin prickle and hum at the attention but wanted more now. Running a hand down his chest, she met his erection stiff against his abdomen. It’d been a while since she’d had a bed partner but could tell from touching the soft, rigid skin that he might be the biggest she’d ever have.

Pushing him to lean on his hands, she shifted to her knees and positioned him against her wet entrance. Lowering onto the tip, her body shivered with the want to have him inside. Gazing up, his blues smoldered and jaw tightened as he watched her begin to slide down his shaft. It felt like slow motion, taking an inch at a time and feeling her hot sleeve surround him. Just as she settled, fully taking him, Trunks throbbed feeling the tip pressing hard against the barrier of her cervix.

“You feel so good,” her husky voice said and rolled her hips forward. Trunks groaned again, his palms itching to grab her hips and fuck her silly. Instead, he pulled a throw pillow under his head to watch the show. Again she rolled her hips and let out a pleased moan; placing her hands above his shoulders, Makoto began to lift her hips sliding his cock in and out at a slow pace. Touching the dangling breasts, Trunks kissed the silky flesh and took one of the peach pebbles into his mouth. Rolling his tongue around the peak, he gently sucked before giving it a small nip. Her hips shuddered in response, making him smile when he paid the other breast the same attention. When she sputtered again, he jerked his hips up and heard her gasp. Gripping her hips, Trunks gave a hard thrust and was pleased to receive a moan. 

“How do you want it Mako?” his velvet tone queried. Moistening her lips, she gazed down with want.

“Hard and rough,” she stated, partially wondering if he could do it. Within the blink of an eye, she felt her back against the rug as he stared down and then thrust hard. Makoto couldn’t keep the moans from bubbling up with each hard thrust smacking against her hips.

Trunks grabbed a calf and positioned it over his shoulder, watching her head arch back at the new position. He hadn’t expected the request but was glad for it, the tension coiled so tightly he knew he wouldn’t have made it trying to slowly explore. Looking at her bare and exposed apex, he shifted to reach down and touch the sensitive jewel. At the first circle, she sucked air in through her teeth and began moaning rapidly. She was so wet and tightening with each motion, making his loins clench and pace speed up. He was getting close, her hips rolling to meet each thrust making him groan in ecstasy. At the next thrust, he watched in amazement as her back arched and body stiffened to welcome the pleasure. Usually he would stop but he wanted her to ride it out and continued to touch the swollen clit.

Whimpering a long moan, Makoto felt the tension released like a snapped string. It was beginning to coil rapidly at his touch, bringing her fast to the edge. Gripping his forearms, she shifted her other leg over his shoulder and bit her bottom lip. This position felt so good, she loved how deep he went with hard, purposeful thrusts. Bouncing her hips, he faltered a prod but found a renewed energy, slamming into her rump hard enough that she could feel the bruises forming. Grabbing his mouth, she could feel his need for release and continued to bounce. Her hips jerked and heels dug into his back as the orgasm ripped through her. She couldn’t stop moaning, broken and sensitive to every movement.

Trunks joined her with a loud grunt of his own, the pushes lacked power, slowing as he finished spilling his seed into her. Sliding her legs from his shoulders, Makoto felt like jelly on the carpet breathing heavily and completely satisfied. Tenderly, he pressed kisses against her mouth and ran large fingers through her messy curls. Just kissing made his member pulse to life, filling her once more.

“I hope you’re ready for more, I’m just getting started,” he whispered, pushing back in. Makoto giggled and caught her breathe, this was going to be a long night.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on the grass in her backyard, Makoto felt her ability to concentrate back with an astute sharpness. She could feel the ki energy running through her, an untapped power source she’d had all along. At first, she practiced feeling it move through her, focusing it to one palm then the other. It tickled at first, pulsing where she focused it to go. In just a few days, she was able to speed up her commands, focusing it to a section of her body almost instantly. By the fifth day, Trunks was ready to teach her to fly. Standing barefoot, she watched him carefully.

“Now that you feel the energy, focus on the soles and push,” he stated, demonstrating by levitating himself. The power was there, waiting to be used as it pooled down to her feet. Getting it there was the easy part, but using it was proving to be difficult. It took a lot of focus, the air starting to whip around her feet. Then, she felt it: her feet leave the grass. Losing her concentration at the excitement, Makoto dropped back down. She couldn’t believe it, she could levitate! “Now, it’s just practice. Soon you won’t have to focus so hard, it will come naturally.”

“How long did it take you?” she asked, pulling on her running shoes.

“A few days, my father made sure I was training as soon as I could walk,” he said, chuckling at a memory. “When my mom would try to punish me, I would just fly up to the ceiling where she couldn’t get me.”

Makoto couldn’t help but giggle, imagining poor Bulma yelling at Trunks to come back down but he just floated away.

“Sounds like you were trouble,” she said with a grin. Trunks chuckled and pulled her against him.

“I still am,” he replied, giving her a soft kiss. Makoto blushed all over again. She still couldn’t believe his stamina, every night making love like newlyweds. Still, he would get up early to tend to the roses while Makoto made breakfast and would head down to check her crop while her employees went to deliver that day’s yield. It was perfect, giving her a much needed break even in the height of the season. In just a week, she would be meeting with Motoki to hand over buckets of roses. “You’re distracted.”

Makoto snapped out of her thoughts and offered a small smile. “Actually, I have something to show you.”

Grabbing his hand, Makoto led him into the woods where her secret project was nestled safe and hidden. The ebony leaves with emerald tips glistened in the sun, a beautiful bounty of roses ready for the picking.

“I’m trying something new for the Rose Festival. What do you think?” she tested, watching his head suddenly snap up towards the sky.

“Run, something’s coming,” he ordered and flew into the sky. Makoto watched in horror as a bright yellow ball blasted into Trunks, sending him flying out of view. She ran like the wind, hitting the crescent moon on her communicator she still carried around. Serenity’s face suddenly popped up, a crease marred her silvery brow.

“Get everyone to their towers, something just blasted Trunks in the air,” she stated.

“Luna just reported activity in your district, I’ll update you as soon as we know,” Serenity answered. Reaching the crystal emerald-colored tower, Makoto transformed and entered. The glass elevator took her to the top. She could see the whole city and heard the alarms blaring to warn citizens to safety inside their homes or places of businesses. Taking a seat on a cushioned crystal throne, Makoto caught her breath and did what she thought would never happen again.

“I call upon the power of Jupiter, lend me your power to protect the Queen,” she demanded. As familiar as a friend, the power coursed through her body and concentrated right to the tip of the tower. A bright green light shot straight to the crystal palace until yellow, blue, and red joined. The palace shot a bright, white light from the center as a clear force field domed over the city, glittering a rainbow color as it pulsed. Gazing to where Trunks may be outside of the dome, Makoto watched a white haired man float near her tower and pull his hand back as if shocked when he touched the barrier.

Looking at her, he just smirked and floated close by. Out of all the enemies they’d encountered, Makoto had never seen one so muscular or throw a powerful energy ball. What was he? Where did he come from? She gazed into the cold blue eyes, they were void of emotion and taunting. His hand motioned for Makoto to come to him but instead, she crossed her legs and focused on the steady stream of power going to the palace. A screen popped up as Luna gazed at Makoto with worried eyes.

“Are you alright?” Luna’s worried voice asked.

“I’m fine, he’s outside the barrier taunting,” Makoto offered, moving her gaze to look for Trunks. She saw him yelling at the stranger, trying to lead him away but the white-haired man wouldn’t budge as he continued to stare. Then, his hand produced a bright light and aimed it straight at Makoto. She felt the dread pooling in her gut when the bright light hit the dome outside of her tower. Her tower shook but the protective barrier never wavered, absorbing the force as if it were nothing.

“I’ve never seen power readings like these before,” Luna stated, typing quickly as the faces of all her friends appeared on the screen. Michiru, Setsuna, and Haruka were at the palace with Serenity, lending their powers and on the guard as the last protection to the Queen.

“Trunks is trying to lead him away,” Makoto commentated. “They’re fighting, it’s hard to see…they’re moving so fast! He’s starting to lead him away!”

Makoto watched them going, right in the direction of what she believed to be Satan City.


	7. Chapter Six

**Snatched** [ **Rewrite** ]  
 _Chapter_ _Six_

 

To say she was worried was an understatement. It’d been three days and Trunks was still nowhere to be found. His phone went straight to voicemail, and she couldn’t get the sadistic look of the stranger out of her mind. There were so many questions she wanted answered; but for now, Makoto sat at the palace in a meeting with the rest of the senshi. Luna stood at the helm of the oval table where video footage replayed in slow motion showing Trunks and the man exchanging blows.

“It was hard to get an accurate reading, their power levels just kept rising,” Luna began, nervously tucking a long black wave behind an ear. It was concerning to see Luna this frazzled over a potential enemy, this had to be bad. “I was able to trace the activity near Satan City where over five more joined in. From my readings, something is still going on.”

“Should we warn Satan City?” Ami inquired. 

“No, I think they’ll be fine. I did some research and came up with this,” Luna started again, a news clipping about a group called the ‘Z-Fighters’ floated up. Makoto felt the pit of her stomach sink when she saw the familiar faces, all belonging to Trunks’s friends. “It seems they are powerful fighters, some not even from this world. At times, their powers can attract beings from other planets wanting to challenge them. It’s been happening for years.”

Luna continued flipping through the articles, showing fights, pictures, and glimpses of craters in a rocky terrain behind the city. Makoto couldn’t help but put her face in her hands, guilt swimming through her. What had she done? She’d brought a potential danger to the city and put them all at risk, especially the queen! A tight squeeze made her look at Serenity who gave her a soothing smile.

“Mako, you didn’t know,” she said, trying to calm her friend. Even with this information, Serenity felt torn. Nothing happened to the city. Trunks acted fast and removed the danger before anything could happen. Everyone was able to move into place and protect the people. With the help of Trunks, they would soon be able to spring into action faster when they learned how to fly. Serenity knew she couldn’t ask her friend to risk her happiness on uncertainties. Luna had explained the risks before the meeting and they weighed heavily on her shoulders.

“I’m sorry, I’ll do anything to make this right,” Makoto tried, looking down at the engagement ring. If her queen asked it, she would call it off immediately to protect her. Nothing and no one would stand in the way of her duties.

“There’s a lot we don’t know yet, let’s not jump to conclusions,” Serenity said, rubbing a hand over her friend’s tense shoulders. “Trunks helped us, he took the danger away.” 

Before Makoto could comment, her phone started to buzz. It was Bulma.

“Thank goodness I could reach you,” Bulma blurted before Makoto could get a word out. “I wanted you to know everyone is safe, just a few minor injuries. Trunks should be on his way back tomorrow and would like to book a meeting with Queen Serenity.”

“Can everyone meet here tomorrow evening?” Makoto asked, pulling the receiver from her chin. 

“Yes, we need to know what happened,” Haruka stated, his fist clenched on the table. At the following nods, Makoto moved back to the phone.

“We’re free tomorrow, I’m glad everyone is safe,” she offered. Bulma let out a sigh.

“I hope this doesn’t put a damper on the engagement, there are times when my son risks his life for this planet,” Bulma started again, babbling at her own nervousness. “You’re a fighter, I’m sure you understand responsibilities.”

“I do,” was all she could manage. “I have to go, I am in a meeting and will see him tomorrow.”

“Goodbye dear!” Makoto shoved the phone in her pocket and let out a sigh. It was noble that they risked their lives to protect the planet too. But did she want a part of that? How much was she willing to risk for a man with a great body, personality, and super powers? The city, her queen, and a semi-stable life?

“We’ll get to the bottom of this tomorrow when we meet,” Serenity offered, trying to diffuse the tension in the room. “Go home and rest, it’s been a long week.”

* * *

 

Makoto couldn’t sleep and started tending to the field early using the headlights of the truck. By the time the sun rose, she was halfway. Her back ached from stooping but she was glad for the distraction. Sliding another bucket into the back of the truck, Makoto waved at her employees starting to come in and take over the last remaining sections. Taking a break, she sat on the tailgate drinking water as the soft rays of the sun were blocked by some incoming clouds. A warm summer rain was the best thing that could happen right now, washing her worries away. By the time her team was finished with the last buckets, she headed into the shop solo to unload the buckets. From today forward, they would all go to Motoki Furuhata.

Parking behind her shop, she saw another truck already waiting for the shipment. Her heart sped up, knowing it was him the moment he stepped out of the driver’s side. It was just them, alone in the alley behind her shop. The hair on the back of her neck prickled as the feelings of hurt and betrayal tore anew. He looked the same, if not a bit hardened from running his own business. His blond hair was still styled short, and probably just as soft. Jumping into the bed of the truck, Makoto grabbed two buckets and silently held them out, her jaw tight as if to restrain her tongue.

Motoki took the hint, sliding on some gloves and quietly grabbing the buckets. 

“I’ll get you a receipt,” Makoto ground out, jumping down and opening the back door. Turning on the lights, she walked to the front and wrote a receipt for the number of buckets with a shaky hand. Ripping the pink copy off, she turned and nearly ran into him. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he looked around the quaint shop.

“This is exactly like you planned,” Motoki’s warm voice spoke. Makoto shivered, remembering that same voice telling her he loved her, how much he wanted to be with her, and then finally proposing. Now, the sound of it made her angry. When his dark green orbs landed on her, she felt her fist clench. They talked about the beautiful green-eyed children they’d have and wondered what color hair. _A sandy brown_ , he had said mixing their hair types. “It’s your dream come true.”

“Take it,” Makoto ordered, holding up the receipt with a stiff arm. Motoki looked at her speechless, taking the paper.

“You did really well for yourself Mako,” he started again.

“Don’t call me that, you lost that right _long_ ago!” She couldn’t hold back the anger boiling inside, a sound of booming thunder rolling overhead. Her emotions were feeding the storm, as big drops began to rain down. Motoki looked shocked, she’d never raised her voice to him and when the breakup happened took it with quiet grace.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered and finally left. Makoto felt herself crumble when the back door shut. Securing the back door, she took a moment and let it out. The stress of worrying about Trunks these few days, the Rose Festival, meeting with Motoki, and now considering ending the engagement all weigh heavily on her shoulders. Wiping the hot tears away with the back of her hand, she felt better. Looking at the emerald on her hand, tonight she would come to a decision if it was safe to have him in the city. She couldn’t risk it, there was too much at stake knowing that her future husband would be sought out for a fight. If whatever-it-was came to the city and was hostile, it could level the city in the blink of an eye.

She’d watched him fight the stranger, knowing there was no possible way any of the senshi could compete. He was stronger, faster, and powerful; and that scared her. A shiver ran through her at the thought, he could break her in an instant. Was he prone to rage like his father where he blasted a hole into his own business? Pushing to her feet and wiping her cheeks dry, Makoto locked the back door and left. Driving back to her crops, she helped the team work in the rain pulling out the fertilizer bulbs and carefully loading them to the back.

“We’ve got this,” Hitachi, her team lead said. With a small smile, Makoto nodded and headed back to the house. It was a slow walk back, enjoying the warm rain pelting her skin and soaking her through. Taking the last few steps to the front yard, Makoto gazed up at the tail lights. Her heart leapt when she saw him step out and couldn’t stop her feet.

Trunks was surprised to see the soaked brunette running toward him, dressed from a morning of working with her roses. The green and red plaid shirt formed to her body in places he’d missed these past days. Grabbing her around the waist, Trunks kissed her deeply while his hands itched never to let go. The moment he felt the spike in power coming their way, he knew he couldn’t let whoever it was near her. There was too much at risk, and would lead them back to the team that always had his back in a fight.

“I missed you,” Trunks admitted, starting to lead her inside. Makoto wrung out her wet hair on the steps, and started to strip off the sticky clothes, not wanting to get her beautiful wood floors wet.

“I missed you too,” she answered. Knowing what she might have to do weigh heavy on her heart. She liked him, a lot, and began to doubt breaking it off. He swept her off her feet and walked them straight to the master bath. Starting the large bath with steamy water, Trunks added some lavender salts that would help his muscles relax from the days of fighting. He tried not to stare at Makoto showering while he watched over the filling tub. Once it was full, they switched places while he tried to keep his hands off. There was a lot he wanted to talk about, especially what happened those last few days.

Joining her in the tub, Trunks couldn’t just sit there on the opposite side and finally pulled her into his arms. It felt good having her back pressed against his chest as he took in her scent, something he would remember whenever he smelled jasmine and roses.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Makoto started, wanting to fight her body that melted into him.

“I have so much to tell you,” Trunks offered, nuzzling her neck. “He’s not our enemy, just curious about this new world.”

“He blasted you from the sky,” she defended.

“It was a test, he wanted to see how strong I was since I’m a half-blood,” Trunks explained, rubbing his hands down her arms.

“Half-blood?”

“My father is from the Planet Vegeta in the next galaxy, a prince to the people of the saiyan race,” Trunks simplified. “Originally, he came to this planet to kill Goku and enslave the people of earth. Goku was able to change his mind when they teamed up against a common enemy named Freezia. Because my father coupled with Bulma, who is from earth, I’m a half-blood.”

“Wow, I didn’t know there were people from other planets living on earth,” Makoto admitted. Trunks chuckled.

“We blend in a bit, until we’re caught flying like my father but my mom has been able to play it off as him testing out some new boots,” Trunks said with another chuckle. “So, this guy turns out to be the creator of the saiyans, testing us remaining few to see how far we’ve progressed. He’s curious about this world, and mostly all of you.”

Makoto felt her blood run cold; he was interested in all of them? Why?

“What does he want with us?” her voice asked, worried. Trunks sensed her discomfort and gently squeezed her.

“To meet you, he wants to know more about you. If Queen Serenity approves, he would like to stay in Crystal Tokyo learning of your ways before leaving in October,” Trunks finished

“Why October? That isn’t long to observe,” she blurted out.

“After we’re married, I’m leaving for a year to train with him while searching for a new planet he can settle on.” Makoto felt her body stiffen and pulled away, exiting the tub. She sighed, pulling her robe on roughly before turning to his surprised face gazing at her from the tub. “Mako?”

“I’m not going to wait for you,” she finally said. Trunks felt as if the air was knocked out of him at her honesty. He expected she would be okay with it, it wasn’t every day you met the creator of your species.

“This is a once in a lifetime experience,” he tried to reason.

“It is, which is why I wish you the best on your venture.” He frowned. She was giving up just like that? Did these last three weeks mean nothing?

“Mako, don’t you want time to think about it?” he tried, seeing she was already shutting down. She looked so poised and elegant, her back straight, shoulders back, and hands neatly folded together. He wasn’t going to let her get away without a fight; she drove him wild and was all he could think about.

“I have been thinking about,” Makoto revealed. “You’re strong, fast, powerful, and…potentially a danger. My duties to the queen come first and you’re a red flag.”

Trunks felt the shock of her words, but it was all true. He did pose a potential threat to the city if an enemy came here first but he just proved himself.

“Did I not prove myself capable of keeping you safe?” Trunks tried, moving from the tub and watching her eyes rake over him with lust.

“And if there were more? What would you have done then?” Makoto asked, crossing her arms over her chest in hopes of warding off his advances.

“My friends would sense it and be here in a minute. We met halfway the other day, away from all cities to keep people safe,” he explained, reaching her and trapping her against the counter with strong arms locked on each side. “What is really bothering you Mako?”

Makoto felt her heart race and wanted nothing more but to ravish his mouth. Everything reason she thought of why they couldn’t be together seemed to fly out the window. A powerful alley like this could help the city, and she was getting his friends as well. He was right, he’d proved himself capable of keeping them safe in a dangerous situation but…she was still worried. A year was a long time and so soon after they were married?

“Could you postpone the trip?” she asked, feeling his fingers untying her robe.

“Why should I if you’re not going to wait?” he countered, pressing a kiss against her throat. It was hard to admit the words, the fear coiling. The last time she’d offered them and herself, she’d been hurt so much. His fingers caressing her hip and mouth on her shoulder were distracting while she tried to rationalize.

“I need you,” she whispered, rubbing her hands slowly up his arms.

“Why do you need me?” his husky tone whispered by her ear. Her heart was beating so fast, she licked her lips in anticipation of a kiss. Sapphire orbs seemed to look right into her soul and she finally decided to take the leap.

“I love you.” The words fell out before she could lock them away. Admitting it made her feel lighter, as if a burden was lifted. He was exactly what she needed, someone to protect her, to lean on, and to feel safe with.

Trunks felt his heart swell at the three words, the walls tumbling down. Cupping the back of her neck, he kissed her slow and sweet, wanting nothing more than to hear her say it again. Leaving her for a year was going to be hard but they could make it work. With all the technology they had, he would be in constant contact.

“Say it again,” he requested.

“I love you,” Makoto said with more confidence. He hugged her close, releasing her damp tendrils from the clip and taking a deep breath. It felt good to hear those words stroke his ego and mending heart.

“I love you too,” Trunks exposed and knew he wouldn’t let her go.

* * *

Trunks stood in front of the senshi and felt their analytical gazes while mulling over the information he just revealed. He explained who he really was, where his father and Goku were from, and how their creator Kael wished to meet with the group out of pure curiosity. The silence was deafening but he knew not to expect an answer immediately. Excusing himself, he waited outside to give them a sense of privacy although he would be able to hear the entire conversation.

“How do you feel Serenity?” Setsuna opened the conversation.

“I’m not sure. If he truly plans on observing and finding another planet to live, then we could help form his view of a peaceful society,” Serenity thought aloud. “For our protection and peace of mind, we could ask Trunks if a friend or two would be willing to standby.”

“If he created their species, what else do you think he can do?” Ami stated. The room fell silent again as the senshi continued to think.

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Endymion interjected. “Will he create more of these saiyans and could they be a potential threat?”

“Can you see anything in the time lines?” Michiru asked Setsuna. The senshi of time shrugged and nibbled on her bottom lip.

“I’m not sure but I can go to the gates and see. Please, continue without me,” Setsuna suggested and left through a secret door. The room was uneasy while they tried to continue the conversation.

“Why not counter his meeting request with terms of our own?” Haruka offered. “I’d really like to see what this guy’s capable of.”

The rest of the senshi seemed to agree.

“Where would he stay?” Rei wondered. They couldn’t just have him loose on the city, and if he was here then supervision would be necessary.

“My house,” Makoto offered. “I have plenty of room, it’s on the outskirts of the city, and would keep him from the city. We could have an informal first meeting at my place to keep him away from the palace until we feel comfortable.”

“That’s a good idea,” Serenity admitted. “Are you sure you want to have him in your house?”

Makoto nodded. “Trunks will be nearby or one of his friends.”

“Now let’s get to the grunt work, the terms of coming to the city,” Haruka started again. Luna started a formal draft after taking notes of the terms and conditions for Kael to visit their city. With the document finished, they awaited the return of Setsuna to make sure she agreed before handing the document over. A white bookcase moved to the side as Setsuna entered with an unreadable expression.

“What does the timeline show?” Serenity asked.

“There are no disturbances,” Setsuna informed with a slight bow of her head before taking a seat. The paper was slid before her as her garnet eyes overlooked what her follow soldiers had put together. “I agree.”

Artemis opened the door, motioning Trunks back inside. He watched Serenity and Endymion sign the freshly printed paper before sealing it in an envelope.

“These are our terms, please let us know if he accepts,” Serenity said, passing the document over. “Do you have any friends that will be able to accompany Kael during his stay in Crystal Tokyo?”

“Yes, I have a few that can,” Trunks said.

“Good. Please let me know his answer at the soonest. The Rose Festival and ball are next week so I need to know if we need to make some accommodations for extra guests,” Serenity spoke. Trunks gave a bow of his head and held the paper near his chest.

“I will be right on it, your highness.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: It’s been a long time since I’ve revisited my stories that I said I would finish before moving onto originals. I was reading over Snatched and feel so embarrassed by how AW Makoto is and feel the need to fix it. This is going to be a bit of a slow progress so please bear with me for slow updates. I have a 5 month daughter that needs my attention first. The older version of Snatched will be discounted and the last chapter I’ve written posted with an AN at the bottom.


End file.
